Prototype:Another Universe
by Clad-In-Black15
Summary: In an AU, Alex Mercer is an 18 year old teenage girl who wakes up in a morgue with severe amnesia. Gifted with superhuman abilities, she fights a viral outbreak in Manhattan and at the same time tries to find out who she is. However, the truth she seeks will test her sanity...Mostly follows the events of Prototype. Minor crossover. Rated T for violence and cursing Complete. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

_Uh…..where am I?_

I'm paralysed, limp and unable to even speak. There's a bright light above me through my shut eyes, but even that doesn't give a clue to my location

_Who am I? _

"Alex Mercer." A voice says, "Is this the last of them?" it asks.

"Absolutely, and after this last corpse, we can go home, slack off and drink some beer." A second voice says with a tinge of German accent.

_Corpse? But I'm alive dumbasses_ I wanted to scream but as you know, I couldn't move. Both voices were male.

"I'm curious about this one, how did this little beauty end up here?"

"Well, I don't know and I don't care. She's dead. Hand me the scalpel please".

I'm pretty sure the other man did as he said. Then, I felt something cold and metallic nearly pierce my belly. "Now," the German said, "let's begin with the torso".

Frantically, I force my eyes open and twist my body away from the German man's grasp. I felt the scalpel cut my skin but there were no further injuries than that as I fell to the floor and attempted to steady myself, looking into the faces of the two shocked and terribly frightened scientists.

"Harold, get out, get out!" The German screamed as he pulled open the door. Both of them ran like mad._ Hey, help me please._ I wanted to beg but even though I could move now, I had some trouble forming the words. The room was bleak and white, filled with bodies of the rotting dead. A single window with a view of the empire state building showed exactly where I was: The Big Apple, Manhattan. Dragging myself to the operation table I rested on just a few minutes ago, I recollected my thoughts: Funnily enough, I remembered absolutely nothing about myself. Except my name that is.

Alex…Alex…..Nothing comes to mind. Feeling a little less dizzy, I finally decided to leave this dump. The dead bodies were really creepy. Leaving the room, I ran past a few empty corridors, walked down what felt like a million stairs and finally left this Morgue through a glass door. It was so good to smell the air again, even though I was in a city. Walking on, the flashing lights and military vehicles ahead alerted something was up. And I didn't like it one bit. Forcing my curly brown hair into the black hoodie I was wearing, I crept silently to the scene. Thankfully I managed to hide myself behind one of the tanks, just close enough to make out what the conversation in the middle was about between the two scientists and the 5 soliders:

"Sir, we have to know what's going on!"

"There is no explanation needed, and no need for you both either".

Then, they were shot point blank. The German and the local were dead.

"The Hell?" I said not as quietly as I expected. And then, all the soldiers pointed their guns at me. Ah shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back at last! So here's chapter 2. I made it extra long to make up for the days I should have spent writing two more (or three) chapters. Along the way, there will be a few changes to the plot so that this fanfic won't be too long and it will make more sense (You'll see what I mean…..). **

**Prototype does not belong to me. All rights go to Activision and Radical Entertainment.**

**So enjoy and review **

Chapter 2: Extreme Parkour (or How I met my brother)

_Don't want to be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new media And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension. All across the alien nation. Where everything isn't meant to be okay. Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

_—American Idiot, Green Day_

"All points, priority target, priority target!" A soldier shouts. I stand there like a damn fool, staring blankly into the concealed eyes of 5 armed soldiers about to kill me. Then, I backed up slowly, my arms raised in surrender. "W-wait, I don't understand wha—"

"Take her down!" Bullets punctured my skin almost instantly and as the first one hit, followed by millions, I stumbled backwards and screamed in pain. I closed my eyes and cringed hoping the pain ebb away quickly. And it did, but why was I still alive?

Somehow I have the strength to regain my composure just as quickly and cough out blood. Looking at my body, there were definitely bullet wounds everywhere on me: One bullet even nicked me in the heart. _Why wasn't I dying?_ Any normal person would have died from such a hole in their chest. Well, unless logically enough I had somehow gained superpowers or this was all a bad dream. I settled for the former.

The clicking of rifles sent me back from my stupor to the situation at hand. _Oh shit they've reloaded. _Quickly, I look for an escape route…..and I'm in luck: To my left was a dumpster and a few metres behind it was a wall covered in barbed wire. With the right calculations and momentum, I could jump right over. It was a brilliant plan….however, its success depended on whether I got caught by the wire or survived. It was risky but tell me, would you rather take a bullet to the knee or experience the thrill of jumping over a 15 foot wall? That's what I thought.

Hey, even if this was a dream, I somehow hated the prospect of dying or being owned by a bunch of dumbass soldiers. Ridiculous mindset huh? Back to the story:

_Go for it_ I encouraged myself and sped off as the next hail of slugs whacked the air. "Get her!" another soldier ordered. But nearing the dumpster, I felt rather intimidated by the sheer height of the wall….I mean what if I did get caught in the barbed wire? _No, it's too big. Turn back Alex, find another way._ But it was already too late for such second thoughts. From the dumpster, I propel myself upwards, feeling the weight of the object buckle beneath me and suddenly, I was soaring like a rocket at inhuman speeds. Zero gravity, I'm nearly weightless, I see the buildings of Manhattan…..and then I land face flat into an alleyway. Surprisingly I am completely uninjured save for the bullet wounds and a newer one in my arm. It didn't hurt.

"Well, that was easy." I muttered dusting myself off. "I can't keep this up forever, now where the fuck do I go?" Ahead of me was a gate, locked. But if I could jump over a barbed wall, what difference would this make? Gaining momentum again, I jump over at a ridiculous level and land in the middle of a busy road. Yeah, people were there gaping at me. To make things worse, I'd landed on a driving car.

"Get off my car bitch!" the passenger screamed.

_Whatever._ Something told me things were about to get stranger. I assumed at first that I had lost them, I was totally wrong.

Out of the blue, came the unmistakable droning of a helicopter. "Where is she?" I heard a radio transmit, "Not here. Work the grid. Do whatever it takes to find that schoolgirl".

_Schoolgirl?_ I looked at my outfit: Black leather hoodie and yes, a school uniform. Good grief, I was a sitting duck among goose. I turned around and sprinted the other way, wanting to be out of sight, out of mind. Somehow, the citizens of Manhattan didn't seem to mind a teenage girl running at 60 miles an hour across the road, they were probably too wrapped up in their own lives to care. Besides, a lot of people seemed tired.

I turned into another empty alleyway as drunks cursed at me for kicking their bottles. Then, there was a sense of relief as I stepped onto the next district. The roads were clear. _Phew, they lost sight of me_. I don't know if I should do this yet but…... "Hell yeah!" I said punching both fists into the air, "you lost me fuckers, I won. Woo!"

And that was when I feel the impact of a 58 tonne missile nearly break my spine.

_BOOM!_

"Shit!" I replied to the blast. Thankfully, I was somehow alert and instead of falling, I leap to the side but out of nowhere a taxi rolls towards me…on fire. It left me no time or chance to dodge the blow. The cab toppled upon me and I close my eyes, putting both my hands above me. If this was a dream, and I already had super speed, wasn't there was I chance that I had super strength as well? Swiftly, the weight of the car's metal locks onto my grasp of my fingers and strangely, I feel like I'm carrying a potato. I grinned, my theory worked just as planned. And right on cue, another 5-man armada arrives roping down from a helicopter

"What are you going to throw at me next huh?" I shouted at them "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

With more militia on my tail, I do the only thing logical: Throw the damn cab at the helicopter. I wasn't expecting to hit it but successfully, I did. Should I have felt happy or guilty? Either way, I'd ended some lives. I hope they had some good insurance. The vehicle burst into flames as random citizens panicked and the soldiers ducked for cover. They were scattered in a frenzied manner, like mice. Seeing more soldiers appear from nowhere, I yet again sprinted as far as possible. Bullets flew past me as I did but this didn't matter much as I realised. Grazes were nothing more than bee stings to me.

I began to doubt that any of this was a dream anymore: I felt pain, exhausted and more importantly what was the soldiers' purpose of capturing or killing me? They didn't even look like military men. Who was I….this 'Alex', who was she? What had she done wrong? No answers, just the sound of guns slicing through the air. But the real question at large was where would I hide? At this rate, I was going to be tailed throughout Manhattan.

Wrapped in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the huge glass building coming straight towards me, or was it the other way round? I closed my eyes, half of me expecting to go 'splat' upon its cold surface and the other half expecting me to crash straight through and obtain a billion cuts. However, what I did next was completely beyond logic, science and my ideas. Suddenly, with eyes wide open, I was looking straight towards the inky night sky, hair catching the rush of wind and legs still alive and kickin. Where was I? No effing idea…..well, until I stared at my running feet and noticed a man spit-take his drink out when he saw me, a teenager running up the side of a building. _Holy mother of god._ When I realised this, I was struck hard and at a loss for any thought. Then, I started to slow down. _No, Alex keep running. Don't down, don't look down._ Till today, I still don't know what I feared more when I did this. Finally, I reached the top. No one in sight, thank god…. And two more helicopters appeared. W.T.F?

"Great, now I have to kill them too." The first one that arrived took the first hit. The pilot missed by inches. Now how would I take them down? Around me were four vents and six air-conditioning units. Seeing as how anything heavy I carry feels light, I plan to take them down. I pull out an air-conditioning unit and throw it at the first one. He surrenders in flames. "Augggh! Fuck this I'm going down, send backup".

Alright, next one. I grab a vent and attempt to throw it at the next guy, sadly, I miss. Consequence: I get shot. _Boom!_ I turn around and grab another vent. Throwing at him again…..I've got him now. But he knows and he swerves the vehicle to the side before the vent can even hit him. This guy was a good pilot that's for sure, I wondered where those missed vents landed…..hopefully not on anyone. Okay, final shot. Do it right this time. I know now that I couldn't be too quick, needed to be patient. Holding up another vent, I waited. He kept shooting at me but bullet wounds now only felt like bee stings, I could get over them. He was right in my line of sight: Pefecto. I threw it at him right away. _And he's out._ I felt so much better but really tired…why did I feel so dizzy?

"This can't be happening. Make it stop, please." I said and unconsciously toppled over the building, descending to the pavement. I didn't care if I died or not, I just wanted this to be over. Closing my eyes in resignation, I let myself fall and then, I feel impact and blackout.

Everything was a deliberate blur after that. I heard voices calling to me in a dreamlike trance, memories from a forgotten past:

_Ex-Blacklight…Hera...Mercer…..give…to us…._

Am I running? Am I alive? So many walls, graffiti, have to take a break. I'm down. *huff**huff*, still exhausted from last night. Too tired. The wounds, in so much pain. I'm paralysed but I'm aware of a soldier walking towards me, gun pointed at my heart.

"Hostile sighting, contact eminent. " The voice is female.

The gun hole…a memory comes back:

"_Alex….I'm sorry-the best….."a man says as I give something to someone._

BANG! In my mind and reality, these two events coincide and I slump further against the earth. But I'm still alive and hear the soldier converse with her walkie-talkie.

"What's the situation, Tigress?"

"Tango down, I repeat Tango down. Standby over." She clicks it off. Recovering faster than expected, I ambush 'Tigress', throwing her off guard, balance and on the floor. Suddenly, I feel weird…..and then I see why:

Red, how can I describe them? Oh yeah,_ tentacles_ erupted from my body and began to bind 'Tigress'. She screamed in terror as they ripped her apart. I was screaming too but I was covering my mouth so…..but anyway, her body began to twist at unnatural angles making me feel sick. Not even my enhanced abilities were a surprise to me anymore compared to _this._ I was scared out of my wits as her leg began to merge with my body but disappeared soon after. Gross. And then, waves of images fill my mind:

A blonde-haired child.

A strange man.

Coleen Hale, the name of the soldier

And then, a stunning revelation…_'Fuck you….Alll of you…..You're all damn goose-stepping Mother******* Nazis!'_

'_Do you kiss your mother with that mouth David Mercer?'_ Coleen laughs…._221 Christopher street Apartment 15A roger that. Now saddle up and move soldier._

Then, it's over…..what the hell, did I just….? I had a brother? So that's where I got my constant swearing from. I really needed to catch up on my life after this. One piece of the puzzle was about to be solved at, revoltingly enough, the cost of a life.

So I could tap into memories of others as long as I did _this. _For some reason, I called this ability 'consume' cause, you know, the chick literally went right into me. Abruptly, there are more footsteps. Shit, what now. As I thought of this, tentacles circled me again and I changed, to Coleen. As it turns out, now I could shape-shift. It wasn't hard to guess really, the fact that I had grown taller and suddenly gained blond hair suggested much.

The soldier I heard walking turns towards me. "Tigress report." He states bluntly.

"Uh," I say in her voice, "Nothing much sir".

"Well then keep searching, Hera has to be here somewhere".

_Hera?_ Is that like my codename? Screw this; I had to find my brother. "On it sir." I replied and left the alleyway.

* * *

><p>221 Christopher Street, here I was, still in disguise. It felt weird being someone else but eventually, I would get used to it. There were plenty of citizens on the streets, after all it was already (I stared at a clock) 9 in the morning. But soldiers still were patrolling the area; they had every reason to fear me. If they know who David is, they'll know who I am. I would have to find another way round. Sighing, I run up a building. I feel the rush of adrenaline from the night before, the wonder and weirdness of being able to defy gravity….and then it stops unexpectedly when I hear someone call me…."Miss, watch out!"<p>

_What the?_ Sadly, I'm not too alert and bang headfirst on a stuck-out window pane. I fall and land with a huge 'thud'. A 'thud' so huge it caused a mini-shockwave. _Ah….so that's what happened last night._ I rub my back, feeling the sores go away and look into the blue eyes of a 4-year-old boy. "That was awesome. Do it again!"

"Okay but don't tell anyone about this alright kiddo." I passed him 'my' machine gun "Now sell this and get rich, see ya." And I ran again up the side of the same building, luckily missing the window this time round. So, I was up there and man, I could see David's apartment. So many guards…..so little time…how do I get in? Hmmm, I'll just jump down and see what happens. And I did, and it felt good. My powers made it extremely clear, that I was fucking invincible. Like a boss, I landed on the bridge. And then, I wondered why the hell those 'guards' didn't notice someone jump off a building. They were really stupid, that I could comment. Then, as simple as that, I entered David's apartment without a qualm.

As soon as I stepped in, I removed my disguise. It was so nice to be me again. On the count of three, I entered the room with muffled noises. What do you know, my brother is being strangled by a soldier. "Let go of me." He says struggling against the soldier's hold.

"David." I call out. The name still feels as foreign as mine.

Alerted to my presence, he punches the solider in the face. And I return a move, 'accidentally' impaling my fist into his heart. Uber-gross. As he falls flat, I clean my bloodied knuckles against my uniform and look into the face of my brother. "Hello David, we need to talk".

**So what do you think of this chapter? Review if you can. Sorry it took so long. **

**And by the way, didn't like Prototype 2. Lacked in terms of story but excelled in gameplay**

**Peace out—Clad-in-Black15**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3:**

**I already updated chapter 2 so just go to the previous chap if u missed out. Chapter 3 focuses on Alex's personality. I know, a rather complex and dark character but since Alex is technically a teen in my story, I decided to add a bit of immaturity and give her a sarcastic attitude. Note that this is only a small Gender bender, so not all characters will be their opposite gender. Oh, and look out for the 'bed intruder' parody.**

**Enjoy! (Sorry, all I can say)**

**P.S.: I will not do a Prototype 2 GB. Prototype 2 was shit.**

Chapter 3: Family reunion

It took a while, but I managed to coax my brother into comfort and asked him if there was somewhere we could go before 'those men' found out what had happened. He then led me to a trapdoor. Both of us went in in silence. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know." I commented but to no response from my brother. I wondered what our relationship was like…not much as far as I could tell. "This is my friend's house, they're away for a year in Patagonia or something. Come on in." He said sheepishly. We arrived at a room, it was rather small: Just a toilet, couch, window and bed. I laid dibs on the couch before David could do anything and we talked at last, although he did pace around rather uncontrollably. I started off:

"Bro, I need your help."

He sighed, "Jesus, I knew something fucked up was going on at Gentek. What the hell happened to you Alex?"

_Gentek_? I think I remember seeing the building when I woke up and came across my first soldiers…..but nothing more. I just gave him a shrug but I had to ask, "What was I doing there?"

He sighed again, "You work there. It's your part-time job. I've been searching that whole fucked up organisation for weeks and poking around to get YOU information. Don't you remember, you wanted to find out what was going on at the highest levels of Gentek, anything about the director of research…..by any chance…."

A memory snapped back to me:_ Dr Raymond McMullen, director of research._

"Are you okay?"

I turned back to him. "Yeah, so what happened?"

He stopped pacing and approached me. "Alex, you haven't spoken me anything for the past five years ever since our parents died. You only started to last month when some serious shit was going on".

I looked towards a map of charts and files labelled 'Top Secret' in red pinned on a wall. "Any idea what this all means?"

"Afraid not. But I'm going to find out. I mean this is the story, the gossip of a century, so somebody knows what the fuck is going on here. You know, they were waiting for me at my place…..so…..they're most definitely at yours".

"I understand. Where do I live?"

"Over here, Relania Building, upper east side".

I nodded. "Thanks." I got up from the couch. "You'll be here when I come back right?"

"Of course, and Alex, get dressed in something else. Honestly, you'd be a fish out of water in that outfit. School's over".

"Yeah, and any chance _you_ have some clothes"?

"Think fast." He threw me a plastic bag which I caught rather successfully, "All I got from your wardrobe was a blouse and jeans. It seemed casual enough, most of your clothes are dresses stitched with fairies".

_What?_ Was I supposed to be some girly girl or something before I became amnesiac? That is so uncool.

"Thanks, that'll do".

In the toilet, I locked the door and turned on the lights. Staring at myself in a mirror, I never realised that my complexion was rather pale and mysterious, like the moon. I had curly brown hair, two long locks dangling from the sides and grey eyes. My figure was rather sylphlike as well and my lips sort of reminded me of some celebrity….Angelina Jolie was it?

My original clothes were a bit hard to get off. Well, that I could blame on this sticky substance that somehow made the clothes merge with my skin. Now I knew why my hoodie never fell off. In the end, I managed to wear the blouse and jeans but I still donned the hoodie, it looked way to awesome to get rid of and besides, it would hide my identity. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I felt the clothes 'merge' with me like a second skin. Weird, wonder what this ability was for…..it did a rather good job of outlining my sylphlike figure but I think my boobs were too heavily emphasised as well.

"Looking good." David said smirking. I stuck a tongue out and left the building.

Finally, back to the world. The fresh air danced around my senses, now to get home. With that said, I jumped off the building and leaped for one after another, feeling the thrill. And I remember a song:

You're in control  
>Pressin' pause on my heartbeat<br>Someone stole all the air  
>So I can't speak now<br>I know the chase is on  
>I feel as though<br>My time has come

How many times do I fly  
>Through your head space<br>Now it's speeding away  
>From the safe place<p>

Yeah, your skin  
>The touch, the kiss<br>The rush too much  
>And here it comes<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning<p>

-Lightning, the wanted

**Sadly, the 'bed intruder' parody will be in the next chapter**

**Well, until chapter 4…..**

**-Clad-in-Black15**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter 4: Oh and uh you know how I described Alex's appearance in chapter 3? Here is an additional description: Alex's hair is long. Her voice is however you perceive it. You know how Alex is called 'Zeus', in this version it is 'Hera'. Go search up why I chose this.**

**I do not own 'Bed intruder'.**

**Enjoy! (Sorry, all I can say)**

**P.S.: I will not do a Prototype 2 GB. Prototype 2 was shit.**

Chapter 4: Revenge is best served up front

Getting bored of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I decide to blend in with the crowd for a while. Looking at the GPS I 'borrowed', there was only a mile to go. And so I sprinted, until a report on TV caught my attention. Halting in my tracks, I watched the report. On TV was a Blackwatch agent named Anthony Devin. I had known there were two factions of soldiers after me but I did not who what the other one was, the types in black uniforms with a steampunk motif. Until now.

"Well obviously, we have a superhuman in Manhattan. She's climbing up yo buildings, slicing yo people up. Trying to kill them all so you need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife and hide yo husband because she's massacring everyone out there. You don't have to come and confess were looking for you, we got evidence you are so dumb-for real. We gon find you Alex, we gon find you".

Then it switched to another person I wasn't too bothered about. I started to run again, gaining stares from some of the audience. All I could say was, "Anthony, you're the first person on my revenge list. Biased asshole." I muttered.

Home, sweet home. The Renalia building was rather fancy, beautiful and tall too like a flower. But then the strangest thought occurred to me, why did I have my own apartment? Was I even of legal age to own one? These questions confused me but I decided to focus on the main one: Why were there no soldiers? I found this to be a tad bit suspicious but not suspicious enough to let me go inside and take a lift to the 23rd floor. It was slower than running up there but meh, it was less suspicious. And here I was: My apartment. In contrast to David's place, mine was rather fancy and slightly larger. To the side was a desk with random scattered documents along a laptop. Pinned to a wall were the university degrees of my parents, along with other photos of family and friends. I skimmed over all of them….until one caught my attention. It was a photograph of me and another boy of my age; he looked so entranced by me. I traced his outline, hoping to remember something. And then, I did. The only problem was that it felt like static on a radio signal, not much was said.

_He held on to me….a kiss…..a warning….Kyle Parker._

I snap back to reality. Hmmm…was Kyle my boyfriend? That seemed very likely. I searched my apartment a little more. Suddenly, a draft blows and a document catches the wind, with the words 'Important' underlined in red. I pick it up and attempt to scan the contents when something throws me off balance and out of the room: A fiery blast. I'm falling now, but with extreme abilities, I flip over and land on the concrete road with both my feet intact. I look at the apartment: Nothing but rubble now, but at least I managed to obtain an important file. Shit, soldiers everywhere…and I think I know who alerted them. From the corner of the street, I saw the agent Anthony Devin go into a fucking tank. He wanted to find me so bad. Well, I was going to give Blackwatch a message too. The military starts to assemble; I prepare to chase the damn tank. They shoot at me, but remember, only bee stings. They act in surprise as I charge at them at inhuman speeds and knock them off the ground, like bowling pins. I accidentally consume one of them though, and I'm not too happy about it. I didn't really like the prospect of this ability; it tended to give me fucking migraine. Plus, it felt weird gaining someone else's memories or form.

Out of the blue, Blackwatch arrives. Shit, here comes the strike team.

**Narrative P.O.V**

**Red Crown Central, Battery Park**

Blackwatch was a Black Ops agency made up of the finest men. However, the soldiers seemed to be slacking as of late and not doing their best. Alex Mercer was proof of such failure. Sitting at his desk was General Randall, a man of serious nature and discipline and conversing with him was Colonel Taggart, a simple but important pawn of Blackwatch. "AXIOM will sweep to the river. BRIMSTONE will encircle the entire sector and detain anyone wandering through the area; I want this contained by daybreak. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, there are nearly 100000 people in the blue zone." Taggart informed anxiously.

"I'm not interested in excuses, get it done!" Randall instructed with utmost authority.

Footsteps across the room alerted Randall to the presence of Captain Robert Cross, apparently chewing on a peanut butter sandwich.

"We have a situation I think your team is well suited for. Captain, how long until your men are in place?"

Cross finished off the last of his snack. "We're prepped and waiting for orders. We can be wheels up and boots on the ground in fifteen. With respect sir, a suppression operation in a city of twelve million is more than my men can handle. However, some are currently after a specific target. Hopefully they'll be back soon".

Randall facepalmed. "You fool, who are they after?"

"They never replied back to me yet that's for sure". His phone rang. "Give me a moment General. Who's this? Devin? What the hell is going on?"

"We are being owned by an 18-year teenage girl. That's what's happening! Your men are dying, soe even dissappering. It's hell out her—_SLAM!"_

Another voice entered the conversation, "Hello and Goodbye Anthony." All that remained were lucid screams and the line was cut off. Cross put down his phone, not understanding what had just occurred.

"If you're done now, I suggest you listen to me Cross. You will not be participating in the containment action, your team will only pursue a single target: Alex Mercer, Codename: HERA. She's carrying a new strain and has killed two thousands of my men, walked up skyscrapers and recently has now officially killed the men you sent out. You interested in hunting this chick down?"

"I'm your man, sir" Cross replied with dignity.

"I don't need to tell you what's at stake".

The screen flickered to life once again with Colonel Taggart on the line "Sir," he huffed, "there's been a breach at Gentek. Alex Mercer is going to floor 51. We can't do anything now".

The two men stared at each other in a horrified look/realisation. "Oh Crap".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I accidentally release a deadly virus

Back to Alex….30 minutes before the Narrative

When I was out of sight, I searched the important files: In it was a picture of a man named Ethan Greene. He looked pale and sickly, caramel brown hair trimmed into a revolting parody of a Mohawk and trapped by a straitjacket. He was also rather young._ Located on floor 51 of Gentek….._ Could he provide me some answers? It was worth a shot. Once again, I take leave from the alleyway and soldiers spot me. I didn't give a damn whether they were Blackwatch or the Marines, both factions were far too weak to stop me. I laugh as bullets graze me, it wouldn't make a difference anyhow. Sadly, 'my' GPS had broken during the explosion but somehow, I'd developed a second sense of direction. Instantly, I know where I'm going. It was also a good time to test out a new ability. Running up a building, gravity releases its grip on me as I once again jump off but this time, I attempt to be a flying squirrel. Spreading my arms out and lying flat, I abruptly became as light as air, gliding towards the next building as a group of people look at me. Others just pass on without eve a glance. Gliding wasn't flying, but neither was it hovering. It was simply sliding across the air as you descended gracefully and gradually, sometimes even letting the wind take control. The sun was setting across an unseen horizon; I had to get there fast. I run across another building and claw one of my hands on it for support, it was like ruining a chalkboard only better.

Just ahead of me was Gentek…..only a few metres away now, near the place where I woke up. No matter where you were at, the building would always seem to be the same size: Titanic as Fuck. On the outside, it seemed like a humongous skyscraper with a little silver zigzag pattern on its front. Placed purposely in white at its entrance was GENTEK. That was easy enough for anyone to locate such a building. Now how would I get in? If I wanted access, I needed to be someone important, someone with rank. Damn, I was going to have to consume more lives if I wanted the truth. I glide stealthily towards the entrance and land on the pavement in the shape of a brown circle with utmost grace. Ah shit, the front gate was locked. I would have to go in by the back, which was heavily guarded by a ton of Blackwatch cunts. Sighing, I realise that I didn't have any disguise to choose from….besides an ordinary pedestrian and Coleen but I'm pretty sure everyone knew she was already dead. And apparently, I couldn't shapeshift into any male forms, which made up most of the percentage which I consumed. That's when I hear it, soft breathing behind me….I turn around and face a lady in a business suit, my eyes trail towards the device in her grasp: A walkie-talkie shaking in her hands.

"Sir, I found her….Alex is—" Before she can even do anything, even scream, I lash out at her and break her neck before all of her is absorbed into me, the red tentacles greedily devouring their victim. Cool, so I could consume much faster and stealthier now, sweet. The mass of red vines began to wrap around me once more and then, the influx of memories:

_Wearing lipstick…talking, talking….."Uh…Cross"…Kate Ashlyn._

I snap out of my trance and realise that I am Kate now. Kate with curly auburn hair. Kate the Blackwatch agent. Kate the chocolate addict. Not Alex, not me.

The walkie-talkie speaks out to 'me', "Hera is here? Excuse me? Are you still there, hello?" I crush it under the heel of Kate's Prada stilettos. Personally, she should have just worn sandals…would have made her job so much easier and mine as well. Damn these shoes, high heels were just a fucking curse just to make dwarves look taller. Carefully, I walk down a flight of stairs to the back door. The soldiers must have noticed the sudden sounds of stilettos in the area as soon, they stared at me. And I was thinking_, "Hey guys, just passing through, don't mind me…carry on. Please don't notice how awkward I walk"._

They looked away again and mentally, I am relieved. As I'm about to access the door, a huge hand stops me. "Where do you think you're going Kate? Don't think I know what you're trying to do…."

I gulped facing left and staring at a contrast to Kate. In front of my eyes was a huge bulky woman who'd had her fair share of daily steroids. She had a German accent. "You wanted to go inside, without even a personal tour from me. How could you? Anyway, let me show you around, your shift will be very busy tonight, I can't wait to meet those new guards.

"New guards?" I say blankly. "Well duh, now come on, let me show you something really good".

We go to the side of the building and installed there was a machine that glowed a luminescent green. "This is the one of the new viral detectors. With it, we'll scrape out Hera in no time".

"What does this button do?" I ask innocently.

"Don't touch it!"

"Too late." I shrug. The machine shuts down.

"Damn it Kate, it will take another hour to boot this baby up. Now where are my keys?"

"Keys?"

"To re-activate the damn thing idiot".

"Oh, I think I see it." I lied.

"Where?"

"Just turn around….a little more".

We face a dark corner. "Are you sure you can see it?"

"Yeah," I say placing my arms around her neck, "Right there!" I say cracking her neck. She was dead and gone with, consuming another person for a second time tonight. Another wave:

_Where are my troops?...Secure the building….we're s crewed…..Officer Rachel Thaddeus_

That was it. I then took the form of Rachel. Passing Blackwatch, all was silent as I went inside Gentek to find answers….too bad I didn't notice that Rachel's gun was still lying there in the corner.

00000000000000

Present time: 8pm

Gentek was not only a massive building, it was a maze of white-wash corridors and laboratories and shit as far as the eye could see. Thankfully, I found the lifts and rode it all the way to the 51st floor. What I saw there horrified me even more than my 'consuming'. _Ding!_ The lift stopped, the doors opened to a world ravaged by red goop. In a sick parody of a grand entrance, the red mass nearly similar to that of my tentacles made a corridor of trailing blood, just like a red carpet. The only audience and fans cheering at me were only the mutilated bodies of dead soldiers and scientists. A worm squirms out of one of their flesh wounds. The ceiling contained the same red mass, but I swore, it was moving and there was an eyeball looking at me in there. I reel in disgust as I walk to the confinement of Ethan Greene. At last I step over a red root, and arrive at his cage….or at least his glass prison, the only place that held little of the virus. Without caution, I walk up the stairs, tap the card and wander into the danger zone. At the centre of the 'prison' was Ethan Greene, looking exactly like he did in the files on an operation table, just like me. He sat there like a stone statue, face buried in his knees, no longer under restraints. "Hello, Ethan Greene? Could I talk to you?" I said, "I need answers you know, who am I?"

"The time…for waiting…is over." He spoke with a somewhat slithery yet creepy voice which echoed across the room. Ethan's eyes were undeniably red as he looked up and faced me. "Um, okay….so Ethan-"

Too late. He grabs me roughly, cocks his head eerily as his brown eyes pierce mine and shoves me at a wall. It hurts as red liquid splashes behind me. I gaze deliriously at Ethan as he walks towards me with a cat-like gaunt. "Ethan, I don't quite understand what you mean…."

"Watch." He said thrusting his palm to my head. New images fill my mind: NYC covered in red tentacles, huge creatures, everyone dead. I fall back down, too paralysed at the moment to get back up again. The last thing he says to me is "I am your Father, Alex." And then Ethan, with my amount of strength, crushes the wall effectively, revealing New York and falls off like a person committing suicide. I then hear the sound of sirens and closely, squirming goop. Four-legged….dog things? Sniff me for a moment and follow after their leader. And me? Well, everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would have liked to add in a little more detail for the last part of Chapter 5 but Nvm. Progress will be slow but deal with it…..**

Chapter 6: He loves me not

So…..I had Good news and Bad news.

Let's start with the honourable mention: The worst news.

7 days have passed. In 7 days Manhattan was ravaged by Greene's virus. 7 days was all it took. The dog –like creatures now classified as 'Hunters' prowl the streets gobbling up any human they can find. Red sacks of veins-like stuff cling to the buildings of Manhattan and more people were either dying or becoming Infected (aka turning into mindless zombies). Ethan Greene's location was god knows where, so far I've heard he's underground, hiding like a mole or Osama….whichever; they are both excellent hiders.

The Bad News: More military and Blackwatch patrol the area now, trying to contain, to find a way exterminate the virus and search for me. The city looks like a bad case of cholera, wrapped up in someone's vomited intestines. It's getting harder and harder for me to avoid these military factions.

As I sit on the Empire State building, I ponder on my thoughts so far….All I wanted was to find links to my past….how did I end up going from there to screwing things up for the whole world. Why did I do this? Why did I think Greene would be of any help? I moan, staring at what I am to blame for: A ruined world, a food shortage and an infested water supply breeding Hunters. But I don't take too long on these blameful thoughts, if I ruined the city I could bring it back. I could defeat Ethan and everything would turn back to normal. And this is where I come to the good news: I found my boyfriend.

In five of those seven days, I spent the other two searching for him. I finally found and rescued him at a military base south of Manhattan. This is how our conversation went when we first met:

In all the chaos, I found Kyle sipping tea calmly in the middle of a meeting…until I threw a truck inside. When I first laid my eyes on him, he looked at me in utter shock holding a gun in his hand. Kyle appeared exactly as he did in the photo: Older than me, really hot, blonde hair, blue eyes and a partially nerdish flair to him. One thing it didn't mention was his personality….or whatever secrets he was hiding from me.

"Kyle Parker, it's me Alex." I said. "Drop the gun".

"Alex…." He said with convincing surprise, "I thought you were dead".

"I should be. Right now, we should-"Unexpectedly, he gives me a tight hug. "God, I've missed you. Did you know you disappeared for a whole month? You practically missed your Mid-year exams. I was so worried and these men…..they brought me here and interro-"

"Shhh." I silenced him, "Forget about it and let's go somewhere safe".

"Ummm, don't we need a vehicle to get out?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you Kyle".

And so we drove in a tank….like absolute bosses. Or at least I did.

"Alex, could you slow down, you're crushing everyone in sight".

"Not a chance." I replied. We drove in silence after that.

So after the two days came the five. Somehow from his girlfriend, I became his slave. For five days he's been tasking me with killing off other military bases because of my 'enhanced capabilities' and rescuing certain people. It wasn't worth any good for saving the city let me tell you that. Furthermore, I got the feeling Kyle didn't really love me. One example would be when I tried to hug romantically, he was suddenly distracted by his china vase and this was another such occasion:

"Is there anything you like about me?" I asked him after retrieving a DNA sample.

As he was about to say something, I cut him off for a second, "Besides my newfound powers to do what you want and partially oversized boobs?"

Yes, he described me like that. And I admit, it was somewhat accurate.

"Well, I like plenty of stuff about you. But for now, do you mind getting me a few more samples tomorrow? From a Hive possibly?" He enquired batting his eyelids at me.

"Whatever." I moaned rolling my eyes.

"Oh and Alex, don't fret. With a few more of these samples, I can definitely find a way to reverse the effects of the virus". He added sensing my obvious discontentment. And he kissed me on the cheek, it felt rather half-hearted. What was his deal with me? Honestly, did I have an argument with him before I vanished for that month? I simply did not know. As I walked away, he said "Thanks for your help Alex".

"No prob." I replied back "Just find a way to end this…."

So what was I doing on the Empire State building you ask? The previous conversation was your answer: Searching for an empty hive. You could tell when one was empty or in use by simply looking at the texture of one. If it is completely brown and covered in dried up veins, it is as hollow as a log.

If it was active, there would be plenty of Infected circling the area like hounds. Red tentacles similar to mine attaching themselves buildings like parasites, sacks of infected bulging from side to side. Trust me; nearly empty hives were a haven compared to ones near Infected water towers.

To my north, I saw one. Good.

I glide past buildings tainted with yellow infection till I hit the ground with a magnificent 'crack'. My mini shockwave jolts a car from the rubble, there are plenty of crows picking on the corpses piled up to one side. Creepily enough, I was reminded of the morgue….. Stepping into the entrance (A really big hole), the hive was what you might call a dome of someone's innards. Soldiers and civilians alike were constrained and dead by the thick strings of red twisted into them, sacks of pus-like stuff attached to the wall. Ignoring all this, I scraped off fragments of the dried up virus. Strangely, while in the middle of my activity, I could sense someone was coming to the area. Not exactly infected but someone…..which explains why there was no Infected in the area! Was this a trap? If so who-

_KABOOM!_

Rubble and debris flew apart as my conspirator hoisted himself down. Coughing as the cloud of dust settled, I took a close look at my 'visitor' from behind a boulder I hid: He was a rather athletic looking man, in his 30's or 50's maybe, with a white streak of either dye or stress in his hair. There was a cut near his eye as well and sewn on his uniform was the insignia of Blackwatch.

"Mercer, you've been a hard lady to find. And a very bad girl I might add. Come out Alex, I know you're here." He says charmingly as if talking to a sweet little child.

In panic, I disguise as a random citizen and attempt to run out the other way.

"Mercer?" he calls out. All he sees is a random business woman rushing on the streets._ Phew, that was a close one. _That man had a freaking electric baton of death. But to me, I guess I would feel a small sense of electrocution at the very least.

Having run 12 blocks, I take a moment to catch my breath but I still keep up the disguise. The sun was setting beautifully across the ruined horizon. I would actually have willingly fought that strange man….but I didn't want to. For you see, when I began to consume people…their voices and memories were trapped in my head….so much blood, so much screaming. They're still there, driving me mad, and I'm trying to figure out what I've become. The truth is I didn't want to hurt anyone…..I don't want to kill. But inside me is a strange feral instinct that wants me to destroy…..to consume…. To become. This instinct told me that now, violence was my only ecstasy. I can't fathom why yet but furthermore, I hope the truth I would find didn't destroy me.

With no idea how long I stood at my position, I hear the inevitable sound of danger. The noise is clear that whatever had come here was made of metal, clinking and crushing each other with a steady rhythm. It wasn't a vehicle, so what had pursued me here? The beat was getting quicker….And then, I'm sucker punched twice back to square one.

Ramming into a wall, I fall down. _What was that?_ Cold steel feels softly around my neck in an arousing manner.

"Move, and it will go into your brain. Stay." A voice says.

I open my eyes to the face of the man I met earlier. "W-who are you?" I asked, "Who _sent _you?" I spat weakly with more stress to the 'sent'.

"You should choose your friends more carefully next time Alex. Your Ex informed me on all your doings. I only waited for the right moment".

"My Ex? You mean Kyle?" I shouted.

The man made a little 'tsk tsk'. "You mean he never told you. How horrible," he said mockingly "You must be very surprised to hear that he dumped you years ago. He lied Alex….it was all part of Blackwatch's plan to kill you. And here we are".

I thought of something. "You still haven't told me your name, Mr…?"

"Robert Cross, Blackwatch Speci-oomph" I jab him brutally in the ribs and make a break for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all. I'm afraid that this chapter and the last two shall be the last of this fic. Note that the last few chapters will be a bit rushed but I'll do my best to make the story interesting. Plus in a flashback in this and the next chapter and last chapter is a small crossover cameo….which explains, in my version, why Alex goes insane in P2. Who will it be? You'll see…I wanted Cross to have more dialogue in the last and this chapter but ah well. Anyway, R&R. **

Chapter 7: One hell of a late night massacre

I don't usually hyperventilate when I sprint. But whenever I do, shit hits the fan.

Empty buildings fly by me as tears of disbelief fill my eyes and slide off like glitter. Kyle…My Ex…he lied to me all this time…..I was never his lover, he was never mine. I hadn't even realised I was able to cry until now. This emotion was so deep, unfamiliar but definitely human. And then I wondered, was I still human at all? Everything I'd done was to uncover my life, but at the same time wreck the world. So if Kyle didn't love me…..what about David?

I mentally slapped myself._ No, Alex you're being stupid. He's your brother….he loves you the most….in a brotherly, supportive way of course._

The plan now was to keep running until something happened. Cross was miles behind me, but for all I knew he could be sending in a strike team. That was bad. Then, I see lights just ahead of me. Blackwatch arrived sooner for me than I expected.

Suddenly, I was tired of all this, tired of betrayal, running, even thinking. But oh no, I didn't want to surrender and die. Weirdly enough I wanted to fight….and I didn't struggle against the temptation this time. Some of these men looked infected but not to the point of being a zombie: Carriers, the bulky metal ones smelt powerful (You heard me right): D-Codes. It was fantastic. Maybe that's why I decided to let go of my human nature for tonight….and let whatever predatory hunger within me feast on bloodlust. The challenge was worth it.

I grin challengingly at my opponents as the feared, familiar but soothing wave of energy runs through me as my delicate hands morph into razor sharp claws. I sigh in bliss. Didn't think my powers could get any stranger than this huh? But they did, deal with it. Apparently, there is a theory behind my abruptly evolving abilities: The more I fight, the more the desire to consume. The more I consumed, the more powerful I became. The only drawback was the voices; they've increased way too much, much too fast. Thankfully though, I learnt how to 'siphon' out most of them so I didn't get distracted. Back to the topic of 'consuming', I actually promised I would never consume again, but I soon came to realise that no matter what, consuming was necessary and thus it became an automatic function: Even if I didn't want to willingly consume, it would still happen randomly sometimes. However, there are times where I willingly consumed…..such as when I bash a female soldier's brain out and I need a quick disguise or in use of stealth. Yeah, I'd been practicing for a less gory and much quicker way to consume someone.

And you know my little 'Claw' upgrade, I have others: A whip, gigantic fists, greaves made out of hardened material with damage of over possibly 9000 and two Devastators. The concept of devastators I will come to later.

Right, enough explaining. Let's get it on. _"Impressed Fuckers," I intimidated them mentally "Come at me. I've literally got plenty tricks up my sleeve" _And with a flick of my wrist and the first gunshot, I charge. Blackwatch may have an army, but I have powers compatible with the Hulk.

The war between us moves at a rapid pace._ Punch. Kick. Jab._

I throw one of the soldiers at a passing Jeep, which bursts into flames almost instantly after a direct hit.

_Uppercut. Face-punch. Decapitation. Jaw-punch. _Honestly, I was running out of moves. And though I was virtually invincible, the millions of bullet wounds were taking a heavy toll on me. At this rate, God help me, there was too many of these guys…It wasn't like before, where there were only limited men sent after me, but now that the city is in a dire state, it was okay to send more men after me. And these D-codes were becoming a real bother (Remember the last chapter?).

Right, I was getting tired. Playtime was so over. Time to let loose some hell. So onto Devastators, they are extremely powerful moves that can only be only and _only_ be used under certain circumstances. Like consuming, I had two types: Absorption and Impaling. Let's begin with Absorption, used only in cases of extreme panic.

I pretend to stumble backwards, the soldiers fire at a fallen-down me but when they least expect it, I smile. Vines of reddish tentacles burst from my torso as the soldiers are gradually entangled in my biomass, like flies in spider webs. I would be the spider devouring its victims. Their bodies disappear as each of my wounds is recovered and finally, the power subsides and the voices die down. So many minds at work... All talking, all dying...I couldn't take it.

I looked around me; all there were was guns of the consumed soldiers…..and all that was left to fight were the D-codes, looking totally and pathetically frail but not yet dead. I could finish them off right now with my next Devastator, used in cases of Badassery. Each of them held their fists in position; I kept my eyes trained cautiously on the five. But before I can even think of a plan, the D-codes strangely retreat. What the Fuck? Why did they just run like Pussies?

Out of the blue, a burning sensation fills my eyes and I literally see red and orange. The Orange being the reason why the D-codes retreated: A herd of stampeding Hunters were on the way, and boy did they look angry. I jump up a building to see the mess of them, their leader was huge, a human in his grasp. Why did the body seem so familiar? Getting a closer look, horror dawned on my face. The Hunter did not just have any mere human; it had my brother struggling in his vice-like hold. David spots me instantly and barely mouths my name before passing out. Now I had Infected Vision, sweet.

Without a plan in mind, I spring to my feet and chase after the Leader. The Leader sees me, his blockade and sends the following weaker minions to do its bidding: Rid of the obstacle…otherwise known as me. They don't bar me from my goal though, as my determination to save David rises with the ferocity of my Claws. However, they did slow me down rather greatly. Next thing you know, the Hunter was already meters away. Pushing the Hunters out of my way, I outrun them. _Turn left, into the alleyway; very good…you're close now._

Then, a thick fog instantly settles over my vision. The thumping of Hunters stopped in their tracks confused by the mist but I don't, Infected Vision still in service. As long as this kept up, my brother would be safe. But what I don't expect is what hits me afterwards…..

_Thwack!_ Something sharp pierces my shoulder but I ignore it, believing that it was a mere bullet wound. I was dead wrong. Suddenly, my Infected Vision flickers out and my claws change back to human features. What the…? I began to feel very ill. There's an ache where the 'bullet' pierced me, but it increases to the pain of a humongous insect bite. Naturally, I fall to the ground and touch my left shoulder. There was something gooey there, and it was _chewing _on me like a fucking candy cane. Some …thing, a parasite was feeding on me. And I know who had done this.

A black boot followed by its twin stepped in front of me from the receding mist along with their friend, Blue Baton. "Thought you could get away couldn't you Hera? Well, I'm an exception….no Runner gets away from me. Killed the first batch of you on a mission in Kenya you know. All that's left is you and Pandora".

"Get. This. THING. Off me now! "I seethed.

"I will Hera. As soon as you're dead. In which case you already are".

"I refuse to die! Not until I save my brother, not until I know who I really am!"

Cross eyed me with a mix of curiosity and a hint of pity, "Hmmm, you're rather persistent. So here's a hint: Does Penn Station ring a bell, Alexandra?"

I cry out as an old memory stings my head:

_Cross, he's there…A train passes in the chaos….In my hand is a vial, liquid bubbling gently…..To drop or not to drop?...The gun hole…My best friend Ally, she begs me to throw the vial though trapped by... "Alex do what's best for the future."….Another voice: "Alex, I'm sorry it didn't have to end this way." BANG! It's Kyle Parker. He killed me. He lied to me. Always a liar….._

As the incomplete memory disintegrates, I tear up again. But I don't know why, Was it because I had failed to save David, my brother, or was it because Kyle was always a traitor from the start? Then, everything starts to fade

"Hera is down, I repeat. Hera is-Ahhh!" something happens; Cross is ambushed by an unseen force. Then, a bulky form towers over me, "Hey what the?" I feel its strong arms lift me away, they're soft like an Angel's wing and they carry me all throughout the breezy night. Before I black out, I see the full moon and stars…Only watching from afar.

**I understand that Cross killed his first Runner somewhere else but meh…..I was too lazy to search up where. And yes, the mystery crossover character is called 'Ally'….for now. The fights were inspired by scenes from 'Witchblade', a really cool anime. And now that I think about it, my version of Alex in Witchblade armour wouldn't look half bad. And just who is Alex's mysterious saviour? Find out in the next chapter…..**

P.S.: D-codes are the Super Soldiers. Also, if there are any plot holes, inform me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Romeo, o Romeo. Wherefore art thou my Romeo?"

**Note: There will be one OC in this chapter. **

_I flick my curly brown caramel hair to one side and pounce into the puddles of the current Downpour; they make pretty circular ripples whenever I step on them. Wondering why my Saturday afternoon had to start like this, I shifted my thoughts to happier things such as Alyson, who told me to meet her at the middle of Central Park (Geddit?). She's the new transfer student in my school: quiet, like me, and having not many friends, like me and being super smart, like me. Possibly that's why we made great acquaintances so fast. I could only worry that during this third encounter, I wouldn't' screw our relationship up by accident. It happens sometimes you know._

_And then, I see her: An umbrella in tow, wearing a Green shirt with checkered jeans. Her platinum blonde hair was always combed straight and her fringe perfectly framed her brown eyes. She had such good fashion sense, I often felt like such a Plain Jane around her…..but what she saw in me, I didn't know. My presence is immediately seized by her shelter, her Umbrella almost like a shield of comfort. "Good God Alexa you're drenched!" she exclaims in her rich British accent, "Why didn't you-"_

"_My brother has it for today. We kinda share stuff sometimes." I giggled embarrassed. "So anyway um Alyson, why did you ask me to come here today?"_

"_Simple, I want to make contact. Try for us to be friends. But if we're going to be buddies, call me Ally okay? There's no need for full names in friendship and secondly, this one's important so answer me. It may seem a bit hard to comprehend at first but….here we go"._

_She took a deep breath: "What do you know about Natural Selection?"_

_I'm soraing through the air, above the stars in the hands of a daydream Angel…I try to say something but my words end up a strangled cry. My back….It's not just chewing on me anymore, it's mutilating me. A metallic finger shushes me gently, "Don't worry-everything's going to be okay. Trust me." The voice says consolingly. It's soft like velvet drapes and slides like honey over my own thoughts, silencing the other voices in my head just for a minute. I fall asleep after a long time…_

OooooO

I jolt awake from the dream, to find myself not on in the hands of Blackwatch but an actual bed. I mean it was sort of an infirmary bed but at least it wasn't a lab table. Getting off the bed, I walk to the sink ahead of me. I then splashed my face with the little water running from the tap which also cleansed some blood from the sink bowl. Groaning, I decide to see who had saved me…..

Out of the Infirmary room, I turned out to be in a windowless place full of bricks and dipliated walls. Real depressing I could tell you that.….it almost reminded me of, no. _This could not be the morgue I woke up in. It isn't_ I comforted myself. Just find a way out of here and save your, huh?

I feel my shoulder, no parasite. I'm cured. But how? Was it to do with how I even got to hospital? And where was my hoodie? Why was my hair in two ponytails?

There are times I ask way too many questions, isn't there? But well, I do have the ability to shape-shift anyway so I could have changed my appearance by accident.

"Odd structures in parietal lobe, resembling parasitic infection…" a voice echoes through the corridor, coming from the next room. Instinctively or out of curiosity, I go into the operation room and stare into the eyes of a surgeon.

There's a doctor inside: Male, in his 60's maybe, black, spectacles, thin lips. These were the details I could outline about him. "Oh, you're awake. I take it more or less, that you're feeling better now".

"Dr Ragland?" I say remembering the name.

"Yes, Alex?"

"How did I get here? Did you remove—"

"Yes Alex I did. And you know if it weren't for Michael, you would have died and I wouldn't have my corpses transported."

"Michael is who exactly?"

"He told me not to tell you but he's a boy about your age. Possibly older. He's D-code material by the way."

"A D-Code soldier? Are you sure?"

"I never said he was a soldier….yet. It's only his first time wearing the armour so that would make him an absolute rookie".

I crossed my arms, wondering why someone like him would help me.

"I know it sounds bad Alex but trust Michael, he really does not know what he's getting into. I you want to find him I'd suggest leaving the building".

"Okay, thanks." I say monotonously and materialise back my hoodie and original hair as I exit the hospital.

O00000O

"Amazing, you took all night to recover. That's a real miracle."

I look left to see a teenage boy with similar grey eyes to mine. His hair is wavy and he has a pointed nose. Otherwise, I could say he was a rather hot and muscular. The only thing that turns me off is the D-Code Uniform he wears. Firstly, it was a sign he was allied with Blackwatch. Secondly, what he wore appeared to look like a straitjacket but without arm restraints. I examine him for a moment to realise that I had actually seen Michael before…..yesterday night. He was one of the five D-Codes that attacked me. However, I never noticed he was much smaller than the others…..and much more timid.

"Are you upset that I couldn't turn up in regular attire?" he asks innocently almost as if reading my mind, then says something completely obvious, "I'm Michael by the way." He reaches out his metal palm to shake my hand but I just stare at him in a 'back off' sort of mood. "O-okay." He stammers "So, Um, What now?"

_What Now?_ I close my eyes and search my thoughts for a moment. From all the Infected I consumed, I gained a partial access to the Hive Mind, basically Ethan Greene's command centre where he gives orders to each Infected. However, thanks to the additional amount of Carriers and Hunters I consumed yesterday, I think I could locate the hunter that took my bro.

))))))))))

To sum it up, I found him in the Core Hive, Ethan's 'secret' domain. As we got there, Michael gave me an injection created from the parasite (Courtesy of Ragland of course), he told me that it would stop Greene for sure. I told Michael to search the perimeter for my bro; I had a personal score to settle with Greene. Going into the main block of the hive, I stood face to face with Ethan Greene: Who looked very psychotic as he usually did. His Mohawk was in a real mess.

"Where is he?" I asked Ethan standing just ahead of me on a ledge.

He grinned sickly, "He's with us now".

"What the hell are you, you fucked up bastard?"

"The reason." He replied in his slithery voice.

"For what?" I yelled furiously.

"Everything Pariah, everything".

_Pariah?_ I've heard the name somewhere from a consumed soldier but it doesn't come to mind.

"Wait, you think I'm Pariah?"

"I already know you'll join me my child".

"Not a chance".

"Very well, if you choose to fight, I will proceed".

Both of us jumped straight at each other but Ethan took the upper hand and threw me downwards in less than 5 seconds flat. He flipped and landed like a cat on the railing above me. Then he pounced.

His hands grabbed my neck, but soon his sadistic smile turned into a displeased frown as he started to cough out blood, which disgustingly enough landed near my mouth. Fortunately,Ethan delayed his jump for five additional seconds, which gave me the chance to pull out Ragland's 'Cure' and inject it into his neck.

"YOU HURT ME! AGGHHH!" Greene started to vomit out a mother lode of scarlet puke.

I had just scrambled back to my feet in a crouched position when I saw something forming from the bloody puddle. A twisted mass of flesh began to develop into an immense humanoid being with the digestive system sticking out of its torso. It looked like some sort of Ultimate, maybe Supreme Hunter. As it screamed, Ethan crawled away like a fucking insect, possibly a Gollum but I had a very vague idea of what that was.

I got into my Karate stance as it stared, waiting for my move.

"I don't know what the hell you are, or what I even am. But one thing's for sure, you're dead asshole." Then, red tentacles wrapped themselves around me, forming armour of sorts and transforming one of my arms into a blade. Cool, new powers.

_Well Greene, Challenge Accepted_.

Then we both charged.

))))))))))))))

Summing it up again, I beat the crap out of Ethan's creation, throwing numerous vehicles and slicing it to death. He had a pretty sweet ass by the way, but it could not compare to Michael's six-pack, which I was hoping to see *yum*. Anyhow, Michael found my brother in comatose and we met outside. After which we dropped him off in Ragland's care and I hoped my brother would get better soon. Ragland told me my brother was in a state of shock so it would be a while before I heard his voice again.

3 days have passed; Greene was now even more under the radar. Literally.

He was hiding underground somewhere in Manhattan with his Infected army. The worst part is that his virus has turned about 60% of the population into Infected. Michael and I were now eating sandwiches from Starbucks on the Empire State Building, my favourite place, but facing the ocean this time. Facing the Hives only bring back bad memories of betrayal and Kyle. Now I never want to hear that name ever again. You're wondering, I can consume stuff so why did Michael buy me a sandwich? Well, it was just a labour of…..love? Hmmm, I don't quite know if he loved me just yet. It was too early for any romance to develop but maybe someday he could. Even though he's technically my worst enemy.

"You think my brother will be okay?"

"Of course Alex, just give him a few months. Say Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Could I see what you can do?"

"No. Not until I either see your abs or you tell me why you're helping me".

"Alright I'll tell you".

In my mind, I was secretly booing. "Alex, I didn't ask for this. I never wanted to be a D-Code. Never wanted to have superpowers. Yet, fate happened and fate didn't stop any of this." He gestured to the surgical implant on his leg. "I didn't know who you were, why you want to kill us. I want to know if the news is true, are you the bio-terrorist everyone says you are?"

I laughed. "That's what everyone's been saying? Man I need to catch up with society. But answering your question, No….at least I don't think so. You see, I don't remember what I did before so….I can't explain anything to you right now. But you wanna see what I can do? You won't puke will you?"

"Okay and nope." He replied.

"Watch Carefully." I gather up a single image in my mind: A lady called Selene, businesswoman. Two kids. Red tentacles circle me as my appearance changes.

"Wow. Did you just shape-shift by just thinking it up?"

I nodded. "It came at a heavy cost though, see these red stuff," I showed him the tentacles still circling my arm, "I don't know what they are but someone explained to me it was a living biomass of sorts. It absorbs living creatures and converts their biomass to become one with theirs. It copies the creature down to its genetic level and thus enables me to mimic the appearance of others. It can't copy inorganic material though." That 'someone' was a person I will never mention again.

"So you're technically like _The Thing_ but with a conscience?"

"_The Thing_? I don't understand that reference".

He patted my back. "Nevermind. I forgot that you have partial amnesia".

Suddenly, static acted up on Michael's radio. "Found Father. Secure sector 89 and release Bloodtox. Do you copy? Over".

"I guess Blackwatch found Greene." Michael said. "Let's go!"

I nodded and went along with the plan. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

)))))))))))))

_Drip, Drip, Drip….._

_Ah gods that sound is annoying. Dripping….disturbing. I…angry….at….girl._

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Boots clatter across the warehouse. There's a soldier with a white streak in his hair. He seems ignorant of the fact that I'm down here. He whistles, holding a blue stick in his hand. Then, he steps on me. Excellent…._

_My prey turns around and screams as I grab it and absorb his form. Time for revenge little girl._

**As it turns out, there will be 12 chapters. Also, *Spoiler* this is what I think happened to Cross. Don't you think 'Prototype' resembles 'The Thing' a bit as well? You know, the John Carpenter movie.**

**Anyway, R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's Friday, Friday gonna get nuked on Friday…..

**There is a reason why I decided to do this story: Just for fun and practice. Someday I hope to become an author you see plus I wanted to do a novelized version of 'Prototype' but with a slightly different take. I consider this my official first story since the 'Minecraft' ones were absolute failures. Thanks everyone for supporting this fanfic. So have you guessed who Ally is yet? (Yes I know this story is technically be a crossover because of 'Ally' but it's only a very small one so it's not considered an official crossover) Ally is…meh, I couldn't wait for the last chapter to reveal the crossover so here it is…**

_Ally and I sit in the café. It smells of delicious pastry that tickles your senses delightfully and makes you think of sunshine and rainbows. As we had just finished work, we were still in our work clothes: Mine was a lab coat and hers a police outfit. Ally says she works part-time like me too in an organisation called S.T.A.R.S. I like star but they're not many in Manhattan, they're so pretty and so many in the sky. All are surprisingly different as Ally once told me. She said that we would one day be collapsed stars: Powerful as its sucks matter in space into a blank vortex._

_I liked being around Ally, she had an air of omnipotence about her that drew me in and those black glasses she sometimes wore made her look really badass (She never wears them in school). She likes to talk about being a god and ruling the world, I often talk about science or tell her about my problems at home. She doesn't seem to mind, Her Posh accent was damn kawaii. When we first met, Alyson seemed rather interested in me…even before knowing about my job in Gentek . Here's how it went:_

"Hi, I hear you the new girl." I greeted cheerfully

"Yeah so Fu—" She eyed me closely, gaining a look of realisation in her eyes," Alex Wesker?"

"No silly, I'm Alex Mercer, you're Alyson Wesker".

"Um, my first name is Alberta".

"Screw that, Alyson sounds way cuter".

She sighed exasperatingly, "I'm sorry, you just look like someone I know".

"Awww. Nevermind. Hey you know both our names are almost the same: Mercer, Wesker".

"Fuck off." She said coldly.

_That's basically our first meeting. I thank god he warmed up to me a bit after hearing I was from Gentek. She even confided information to me about some place with Umbrellas. Not sure what it's about though._

_As Ally looks at her notes with a new pair of black shades, I stare at the full moon hanging itself to the sky, beautiful._

"_You know Alex, we could run away….prove to the world that we're brilliant people. We don't belong here, haven't you thought about it?"_

_I looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I'd like to come with you to further your experiments but…"_

_Ally stared at me intently as if studying an alien specimen. "So you're saying we shouldn't carry out our master plan?" she asked sadly. Her phone ran but quickly, she ended the call. "Alexa, I have to leave tomorrow. So if you can't help me—"_

"_I can!" I protested getting the attention of several onlookers. Lowering my voice to barely a whisper, I continued, "but—you didn't let me finish—how will I smuggle DX 1118-C out of Manhattan to your city?"_

"_Oh don't worry Alex, I think you can figure that out yourself. However, if all fails, I want you to break the vial and release the new virus we created. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes"._

"_Very good." She handed me a piece of paper and started to leave._

"_Wait! I grabbed Ally on her shoulder, "Will you come for me?"_

_She paused holding the door gently, "Ah, let's keep that secret for now shall we. Do your best tomorrow and you shall be rewarded. So long Alex it has been nice to be your collaborator for such a short time…"_

_OOOOO))_

"Alex! Alex!" A voice calls. "Are you okay?" Michael pats me on the back.

I shake out of my daydream stupor back to the reality of a ruined, diseased America. It's 7am in the morning…..on Friday. We're sitting on a building, just waiting for Ethan to come out so this hell will end. "Um yeah, sorry about that. Is Greene here yet?"

"No, the BloodTox needs a bit more time to spread through the subway…Greene's a difficult creature to destroy".

"Creature?"

"That's all he is now I'm afraid. He was driven mad by the Redlight Virus and all he became was a problem".

_Redlight Virus? _"Do you know what Hope, Idaho is? " I blurted unexpectedly. It was something I'd heard about through the memories of Blackwatch soldiers I'd consumed but never thought much about it.

"Sure, very few of us were briefed about it. Shall I tell you? In 1964, Blackwatch created an artificial town called Hope in Idaho, a melting pot of varying ethnicities for human experimentation of the Redlight Virus. You see, before humans, they tested on chimps in which the virus gave them enhanced strength. The cover story was that a military experiment to test self-sufficient towns in case of a nuclear war. 461 people eagerly participated in the experiment not knowing of the true purpose and were injected with Redlight. However, unlike the experimentation with chimps aka Carnival 1, the humans exhibited no special traits…well that is until the Hope Children came along".

A cluster of infected runs past us attacking and mutilating innocent civilians. Michael continued.

"These children were special, some with two heads or three eyes, the virus was trying to achieve something but till today I have no idea what. And then, there was Ethan Greene. As soon as he was injected with Redlight his body became a factory for newer strains, more lethal strains of Redlight. In 1968, the whole town was infected and became mindless slaves to Greene. In 1969, before the Hope was finally destroyed by a nuclear blast, our Captain, Peter Randall, found Greene attempting to escape Hope with a baby in tow".

"Pariah." I finished for him.

"That's right. In retaliation he bit Randall's arm and. It was a Pyrrhic victory, the Infection was terminated but at a heavy cost. Such was Randall's arm and the genetic material left behind. I don't know what else happened to Greene or her child. It's all in the hands of Gentek now".

"Why did Greene call me Pariah?"

"Maybe you have a similar essence to the child? After all we're not sure what gender Pariah is and I don't think Greene can quite remember either".

"You have a point. But Michael, what about Penn Station? What happened there?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but you Alex were the cause of the Infection this time. I'd read up about you: Quiet, playful, hardworking, a real sociopath, you never gave a damn about your brother or family".

Michael paused. "He's almost here, I feel it. Can you?"

"Sort of." I say sensing an earthquake beneath us.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah." I said clenching my fists in anticipation. We jumped down, the military got into its position._ Right on time Jarheads._

It was chaos at first, Infected here and there, big brutes. And then, it came.

_Crack….Crack…..Crack_

The pavements started to give way. Infected were scrambling about.

_BAM!_ A red shockwave sends all life, including me, backwards and out comes a Hydra(Giant Tentacle thing) erupting from the concrete but it wasn't just any Hydra. For one thing, it was bigger than most of the ones I'd encountered. Secondly, it was conjoined; one hydra was smaller than the other, the latter which just acted as a blockade with teeth. Thirdly, in the large Hydra was a circular transparent sac and inside it floating like a goldfish was Ethan Greene, eyes closed as he commanded the monster to do his bidding. I managed to avoid the huge amount of debris flying at me, and then two projectiles nearly hit me.

Ah well, time to return fire. I grab a vehicle and throw it at Greene; it's ineffective as a tentacle swipes it out of the way. Crud. I make a break for it, wondering where the hell Michael was thrown to and morph my hands into two gigantic fists. Greene's second creation looked even grosser up front, fleshy masses of um…flesh was twisted around a bone that was shaped like a giant spine. The sphere shaped on its top(Sac included) reminded me of a giant eyeball. My fists would do no good here. Instantly, I form claws and begin to tear Greene to shreds. Until another red wave sends me backwards into a wall. Regaining consciousness, I see that Greene's disappeared. Crap, where did he go?

Mingling screams alert me to the side were Greene sprouts up again. I sprint, pushing out the Infected and military out of the way, holding a damaged tank. As soon as I get close enough, I stop in my tracks. Since when did Greene become larger? This time there were four Hydras around him. Shit, just as I was about to weaken him. Again I shift my arm into a blade, this time aiming for the support of the creature: The spine. I had to be faster. Michael once commented that when I fought, I often got a crazed look in my eye. That is possibly true.

Michael ran into the battlefield clearing out one of the Hydras. "About time!" I called to him throwing a vehicle at the second hydra which died instantly. "I'll take care of these guys, go Alex!" he shouted. There was a clear space now, I charged and ripped the fuck out of the Monster's base. Tearing off flesh by flesh, the bone was finally revealed as the creature fell to the ground with a scream and loud thud, exposing what I wanted. I punch a hole in the sac and with a 'pop' and a gush of yellow goo comes out Ethan Greene, the leader of the Infected. He coughs weakly and for a moment, I pity him. It was just too bad he had to die now.

Spotting me, he tries to run, but it's far too late. He only makes a few steps before I swiftly throttle him to the floor and mutilate his body severely. Then, I consume him.

_In Ethan's memories, there is nothing but utter silence and the screams of the Infected. Time flies by very fast. Firstly, there's blood and Ethan is running from someone, a baby in his hands. A man chops off his arm. Some Blackwatch personnel and a man named Raymond McMullen comes into view and then, there's his young assistant: Alex Mercer._

I snap back to the present day hearing someone bark orders. "This is Red Crown command. Code Black in progress. All units fall back. Countdown to Fire Break. Has begun. I repeat all units fall back for immediate evac".

"This ain't good." I murmured to myself. "There's only one reason for Blackwatch to pull out of Manhattan: They're going to purge the entire island. .Hope".

"Exactly Alex." Michael replied behind me. I turned to look at him. "This place will blow in less than 24 hours".

"They can't do that!"

"They can Alex. They're Blackwatch and so am I. I'm sorry but I have to leave as well. But someone told me to give you this." He passed me a cellphone. "The person you will call is willing to stop the nuke but are you Alex?"

"Of course".

He nodded. "Goodbye Alex, I want you to make it out alive as well".

Then I watched Michael run further and further away from the street. Away from me. After he left I dialled the number. This had better not be a trap.

"Mercer?" A deep male voice says.

"Who is this?"

"Not important. What I know, you want to hear".

"About how to stop the nuke?"

"Yes and another thing. This other thing I know is something I need you to ponder on before deciding whether you want to stop the nuke or not".

"What do you mean?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions Alex, save them for McMullen. I'll start with Hope".

"No thanks, I've already heard the stories of what went down in that hellhole".

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll fast forward to Gentek. You see after Hope, Gentek worked on a sample of the Redlight virus. It was called Blacklight, the goal was to engineer a version to copy and combine genetic traits: To rewrite living creatures".

A shiver ran down my back like a disgusting rat.

"Sound familiar, Alex? You're not human; you're a manifestation of the Blacklight virus. But you're alive. Now go West and find the rest of your answers from McMullen. Goodbye".

The line went dead.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?" I asked myself. "'I'm not human…'"

So if I wasn't Alex Mercer…what Identity did I have besides Hera?

**Note: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**Second note: The flashback takes place before the 'mansion incident' in Resident Evil. I know some of the facts are wrong but I actually don't know much about RE except the events of RE5 that is…..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nuclear Climax, A three-part chapter

**As you can see, I lied about this being the last two chapters. Hey everyone, so sorry I ended off the previous chapter with a few spelling errors and a lousy finish. I have to finish this fanfic fast….hopefully one day I'll go more into detail and remake this story or I'll leave it as it is. I really wanted to add those Taggart lines: "Nothing can hide you from me! Not men! Not tanks! Not Armour!". "TAGGART, you suicidal moron!"**

**Haha. LOL. Also, there's no 'Alberta Wesker' in this chap so just wait for the final chapter for her appearance. So as you can guess, HERA is more of a tomboy than the original Alex who is sort of a girly, cutesy, kinda bimbo-acting sociopath. Alberta on the other hand has almost the same badass personality as her male counterpart. However, there will be a special appearance by a certain someone in this chapter, look closely. A part of the script has been changed. A three-part chapter.**

**Part 1: Somebody that I used to know**

I'm not human. This revelation…..it freed me…it killed me. Alex was just a role I played; part of me was glad I didn't release the virus, that I wasn't a terrorist. Part of me died because I now had no sense of identity. Alex is just a disguise, right? So ingrained, so real even I believe it. Why pretend to love my brother, why pretend to take a human form? What did I have left? I went West in search of McMullen, only to find out that he'd committed suicide just thirty minutes after the battle with Greene, now I was never going to get my answers….until I heard a ring.

Huh, I forgot to dispose of the cellphone. How convenient and stupid of me. Answering it, the contact spoke first: "Hey Alex, I've heard the bad news…McMullen's dead. However, I want you to meet me at the next street. Goodbye Alex".

"Wait!" the line went dead. I threw the phone into the dustbin and groaned. A lady stares at me. I send her a glare which says _WTF are you looking at?_ She walks away with a 'hmph' of indignation. I run, hoping no one recognises who I am. Turning at the corner of the street of my contact, I bump into someone. "Ah, sorry I didn't….." my voice trails off as I look at the face with the scar of the one person I hate: Captain Robert Cross.

As I attempt to escape, Cross halts me and places a microphone to his mouth. "Hello Alex," he says in the deep monotone of my contact and removes the mike, speaking in his real sergeant voice, "So glad I found you".

Cross was the contact? Mind. Fucked.

"So you've been pulling the strings here eh Cross?" I ask with sarcasm trying to hide my shock. "And how about Michael?"

"Michael?"

I bit my lip. "Nevermind".

"Anyway, go find a soldier to consume, I'll get the Jeep and find a faster way to get to the aircraft".

"Why do I feel like I have the short end of the deal here?"

Cross just chuckled at my outburst.

**Part 2: Penn Station Blues (Note the connection with RE and Prototype)**

**Sorry it took so long for this update.**

**P.S. Don't refer to the other Penn Station flashbacks in this fanfic, because some of it was only imagined by Hera. This Part provides the truth.**

_Squish,Squelch!Gaaah!_

That was the sound of a few infected getting run over by a jeep. Cross was at the wheel and I and simply fascinated myself with the red tendrils that snaked across my arm. Just a shame I never made a Hentai joke sooner. The disguise I wore was that of Haley Woods, a cashier who moonlights as an elite BlackWatch sniper. Like Alex, my former identity, she doesn't have much of a life. Haley was a drug addict whose friends mainly consisted of gangsters and one chick named Jamie Heller. I can't say much about this Jamie girl but somehow, I had the feeling we would meet someday.

"Hey, Cross….could you tell me more about Alex Mercer?" I asked.

"Hera, I don't know much about Alex….."

I frowned.

"but I _do_ know what happened at Penn Station." He added.

"Could you tell me?"

"Alright. Let's begin with the entrance of Penn Station…."

Meanwhile, in my train of a billion never-ending thoughts, I imagine the true events from my creator's perspective…...

_**Ally? Ally where are you?**__ I think running across Penn Station. She promised to be here, she promised to guide me through thick and thin. Did something happen to her? Was she caught? I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. She's my best friend; she'd never leave me here to suffer, right?_

"_Hands up Mercer!" A voice shouts from a megaphone. "Calmly give us the vial". The click of 20 rifles ring behind me in a synchronized melody. Shit, I'm cornered against a brick barricade. I face my addresser: A sharply dressed man in his mid-40's and Kyle Parker just beside him. I also notice a man with a white streak but I don't take much notice of him. They're not important after all…..but what was Kyle doing here?_

_A train stops in the chaos. Most of the passengers run from the scene, some stay to watch. Journalists maybe? Like my bro? In my hand is the vial of Blacklight, its blood red liquid bubbling gently, Our Creation. Days ago, Ally promised me that if injected myself with her Prototype virus, given to her by another friend, I would live after dying. I was hesitant but agreed. _

_Now, I had to come to a decision: To drop or not to drop? I'll admit it, Ally was never going to come, and if she did, she was too late .However, I could almost hear her begging, influencing me to throw the vial, "Alex do what's best for the future, for a better world". With that motivation, I smirk and smash the vial against the brick wall._ **Be free little bird, fly away…**._And then the stupidity of the situation crashes down on me: What if I didn't come back after death, Would Blacklight really save humanity? But there are no second thoughts as the vial smashes, staining the wall with red. Little did I know, my blood would also join the fate of Blacklight._ _"Alex," says Kyle pitifully, "I'm sorry it had to end this way." He aims the gun to my forehead."Kyle…" I drift off, Hadn't I done well? Blacklight would cure all of humanity? Ally…Why?_

_BANG! My thoughts are forever silenced….._

Snapping back to the present, I notice we're not too far now from the USS Ronald Reagan, a battleship of mighty Grandeur. "We have less than an hour, what's next boss?" he says teasingly.

"The last person responsible for this dies tonight".

Two helicopters fly past our Jeep as we go through security checks. We proceed to the Aircraft Carrier.

Our ride stops at the entrance, Cross leaves the vehicle first.

"So Alex," he holds a hand out for me, "Shall we go"?

I slapped it away from me. "Whatever, I was made for this".

He gave me a slight smile and we went to meet the leader. But still, I was quite suspicious to why Cross had a change of heart so quicky.

**Part 3: Once betrayed, twice trolled:**

**This part explains why in 'Prototype' Alex Mercer didn't bother to type in the codes to deactivate the missiles: He was trolled by Randall. **

**(Narrative)**

**USS Reagan-13 minutes to detonation**

General Randall paced the deck of the ship, awaiting Cross and an elite troop.

As expected, the deck lowered itself down with two people aboard: Cross and an athletic, featureless female. Sadly, Taggart had been killed by a horde of Hunters but Randall didn't mind, he was just a pawn after all.

"Report."

"Tagggart's order led directly to the collapse of the central blue—"

Without or with reason, Randall shot the elite Point Blank which sent her stumbling backwards and finally collapsing dead. "Welcome Home, project REDLIGHT is over".

The two men walked away, but only one was alerted to the presence of the corpse suddenly regaining composure.

**Back to Alex's POV**

_Ah, Good fucking god, there's a hole in my head._

I mean sure, there were a lot of bullet wounds on me but it felt weird feeling a draft of wind blowing right through your brain. Oh, wait a minute: I don't have one. The gaping chasm doesn't recover and I feel slightly shocked by the impact but I'm alive and that's all that counts. Cross and that Randall guy were a few miles away from me standing next to the missiles but with advanced hearing abilities, I listened to their conversation while creeping up on General Randall, who was aiming his gun at Captain Cross. He did nothing to stop his leader in charge. After all, he called the shots. Literally.

"What about our men, the ones on the ground in Manhattan?"

"You didn't think I was that naïve did you. When you have a festering wound, you cauterise it. We'll be saving millions of American lives..."

I cough a little, for the irony and attention. Before he can react, I punch him with such force that he is knocked to the floor followed by the sickening crack of concrete (FALCON PUNCH! LOL).

Reaching for the gun, I quickly kicked it out of sight and towered over his lying body. Placing a foot on his neck, I spat menacingly, "I won't let you erase New York like you erased Hope."

"Get.." he choked, "Off."

Behind us, a laptop beeped rapidly. Turning my head, the time on is monitor counted down mechanically to American Doomsday: **00:05:57 minutes.**

"We're six minutes out, and only I know the code." Randall blurted with all his might.

I let my foot off his neck but as compensation, I slap his face hard and walked around him in intimidation. "You were at Hope, Idaho. You took something from Ethan Greene".

Flicking a strand of loose hair from my eyes, I continued. "I know what BlackWatch has done. Because everyone I've killed, they're in me, they are me….." Then, with the snap of his skull, I consume him.

_I've stopped this damn thing before….Hope, Idaho was just a sacrificial lamb….We have orders to liquidate the entire population…It's the Walkers sir; they've sealed themselves inside the Hospital…..The father and child are now Military Assets, and I've just made General Officer…._

I come back to reality, the bomb is ticking. People are dying. But wait a minute….why didn't I recover the memory of the codes? Unless…..With sudden realisation, I groan and claw at my head (Not literally mind you). Randall didn't actually have the codes….he didn't have the password.

**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck. **

That son of a bitch lied. Goddammit! Ah well, guess I'll just have to get rid of the nukes manually.

"You bastard. You could have stopped all this….You let it happen. You are a real asshole for not knowing anything".

Before I can think of a plan though, Cross grabs me by the neck and lifts me off my feet like a piece of cotton. I feel very uncomfortable about where this is going….

"When that weapon detonates Hera, and they think the infection is cleansed, they won't be looking for me. And when I consume you, I'll be able to withstand even this".

_Wait… What? WTF is going on here?_ He then throws me 5 kilometres over the rainbow. I was being sarcastic, any further and I would have fallen off the ship. Thankfully, I get on my feet quickly, only to gasp horrified and shocked at the creature before me.

As it turns out, the Supreme Hunter I thought I killed had a score to settle with moi: It wanted an encore, a rematch in the middle of a nuclear crisis. Go figure! With presently only few minutes to spare, the odds I had for taking out this guy in time and stopping the nuke seemed pretty slim. Ah well, Challenge Accepted.

"So, we meet again, eh Mr Pudge?"

In answer, it roared angrily while the platform brought both of us to the main deck for the battle that would dictate Manhattan's fate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The skin I live in

**So to sum it up: The story will end in this chapter. Although there are not many reviews, I thank my supporters who have 'Faved' my story. The quotes in chapters 2 and 3 were for a reason but those quotes basically sum up Prototype.**

**P.S. I updated Chapter 10 Part 1 if you did not notice, please re-read it for I have put in a very important plot point. **

Why does chaos entail wherever I go? I seemed to be a fucking magnet for trouble, even in my past life. Why Alex, why did you do this when you knew there was no point in smashing the vial? Or were you just stupid enough to think there actually was a benefit from releasing Blacklight?

I dodge a blow from the Cross-Supreme Hunter thing as the platform halts upon the top of the ship. Two soldier's converse, oblivious to the rising danger, something about a reality TV show but honestly, remembering an episode from _Jersey Shore_, I'm starting to think that TV is shit these days. It lets out a humongous roar that fills the sky, catching the attention of every soldier.

"What in heaven's name is that?"

"I don't know, but it looks as sickening as Bieber's haircut. Kill the mother******!"

Easily, Mr Pudge is distracted and smashes the soldiers' skulls into a flurry of blood and flesh. It is entranced too much by the consuming process of the red tendrils wrapping around the corpses of soldiers that the creature doesn't even notice a charred Helicopter tumbling straight towards it. The creature and vehicle collide with a massive 'BOOM'.

The S. Hunter staggers backwards, snarling unconsciously at its attacker. I go in for the kill, changing my hands to its magnum opus, gigantic claws and strike fatal hits to its thick neck. The soldiers talk into their intercoms and shit but I don't care, I only focus on the creature I'm about to own.

"Why the long face meathead?" I asked attempting to decapitate what was formerly Cross. I dug in to its flesh, deeper, harsher. _Almost there. _ I think. However, before I can deliver the final blow, the S. Hunter springs back into action releasing a myriad of tentacles in its wake. One stabs me through the chest, absorbing my life force, before finally forcing me to land on an unmanned helicopter._ Shit, almost had him._

I had to be more careful, some of my strength was greatly sapped off. Clenching my fists, I morph my right arm into a single blade and began to consume a few soldiers who ran past me. I still remember when I first learnt about this power, scared shitless….I didn't understand what I'd done to deserve all this. Revolted, nauseated as another body became one with mine. These days, it didn't bother me anymore but I still found it a bit disturbing, seeing red masses of tendrils wrap itself around my victims, absorbing their lives and memories. They sting for a moment but I get back into action with renewed energy.

Out of the blue, a spike erupted from the ground. _Woah, that was close. A second earlier and I would have been stabbed._

**4.30 minutes to detonation** announced a mechanical voice.

Oh shit, I had to finish this quickly I grabbed a jet plane and threw it at the S. Hunter. It was stunned, very good. . Sprinting now with all my might, I leap onto the monster and, raising my blade, finished the battle with a last, merciless slice.

Snap! Red fountains of blood gushed forth from the headless figure as it was brought down like the mighty Goliath. I'd done it, I'd won.

**2.59 minutes to detonation.**

Well almost. The nukes are still there…but what can I do? Almost all the soldiers are gone, everyone will die….And then I lock eyes with a pilot about to take off.

So guess what: I consumed the pilot, learnt how to fly a plane in less than 5 seconds and hooked the nukes to the Helicopter.

**2.30 minutes to detonation**

Already above air, I'm doing well….just fly to the ocean, drop the missiles and kill/poison all the fish. Well, it did seem like a good idea at the time so yeah, did all that and drove myself to safety….but not before an explosion rocks the vehicle and I am quickly engulfed by bright light.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

On an ocean drifting across seas of stars. How long you ask? I have no idea. I can't feel my own body….I'm nothing, nobody. Just pile of shape shifting biomass rolling upon the churning waves. You know, maybe I'm better of this way: Dead. Like Greene, like Cross, maybe even my brother…..deceased. But it's strange how I can still think. I still wonder who that girl is you know, Alberta Wesker. What happened to her? Why didn't she meet Alex at Penn Station? But at that moment, I silenced my thoughts. After all I am nothing, aren't I? Alex was only a skin, a disguise. She was my creator, even if by accident through someone else's and her own selfish actions to become famous. Yeah right, infamous was more like it.

Suddenly, the rocking stops and I'm on land again. Dear god, I felt so disoriented that I couldn't even tell you where the hell my nose or toes were right now. I mentally sigh, is this how it ends? Was I just going to stay here for the rest of my fucking life as a patch of liquid on concrete? Annoyingly enough, a crow lands on what I presume to be my face and begins pecking my dislocated 'eyeball' but I didn't give a damn, I just wanted it to go away. However, fate as always had another plan in mind. With a gurgle of movement, a lump of scarlet tendrils latch onto the crow as it desperately tries to break free but with one last 'caw' it sinks under the puddle of my biomass.

With that simple spark of energy, my body begins to recreate itself. I'm suddenly thinking of a place named Racoon City, zombies and shit all over the place and then, I'm flying over Manhattan, eating bread crumbs littered across the floor. I feel the rain, the sun, the wind through my hair (or should I say feathers) journeying from Iowa to Kansas. By the time the daydream ends, I realise that I have hands…I. Have. Hands!

And Legs.

And a head.

And my teeth form within my mouth with sickening crack.

But still, something wasn't right. Firstly, I had no skin...just pulsating red veins that looped all over me and secondly, why was I morphing features at random as if the virus couldn't remember what appearance to take. That sort of clicked the idea into place: I had to think of who I wanted to be. Though I had many forms, my mind somehow always settled on my creator, Alex Mercer. Then I thought, would I really want to be her…..after all that she'd done….but then I'd thought again thinking:_ Hera, it doesn't matter what you look like that counts but who you are…_ I seriously do not know where that came from but I accepted those words of wisdom and thought of who I would become next:

_Alex Mercer. 18. One relative she truly cares for is her brother. She has wavy hair that blows in the wind and once loved a traitor named Kyle…_

I sigh in a strange bliss as my physique convulses, reverting to a person I know best. Red tentacles scatter aside as skin develops along with Alex's clothes which gain their familiar appearance. Then, the transformation begins to fill out the minor details such as nails and hair. The right side of my face was still under construction but I could be patient. After all, now I had all the time in the world…just for the night. Walking towards a rail, my lips dip into a frown while I gaze sadly at the warmly lit buildings standing proud at the edge of the watery horizon, and pondered on what life had become. Especially my own.

I looked for the truth. Found it. Didn't like it. Now, I wish like hell I could forget it. Some things in this world aren't worth finding and like they say, curiosity killed the cat. Alex Mercer, 18 years old and completely clueless to her surroundings, the city suffered for her mistakes: For what she did at Penn Station. And whoever she was-that's a part of me, because when I close my eyes, I hear _them _you know, the voices and memories of a thousand dead men screaming as I take their lives. Moments I'll relive forever.

I cringe slightly, feeling the last portion of Alex take form: The last few touches of her curvaceous figure. Apparently when I recovered, Alex's body was morphed into what I would describe as a 'short, one-dimensional frickin stick figure'. So now, I was getting a huge growth spurt as my torso stretched upward and my legs downwards. Curves formed as my wasp-waist gained its shape and my plump butt filled up its usual space. Still something was missing….oh yeah, my chest was flat. _Undeniably __flat._

Good god, how could I have missed out this one _little_ detail. In thoughts, I focus on my form and with a resounding 'pop', there abruptly was an enormous weight at my front. I stumbled, nearly keeling over upon forgetting how heavy and huge my jugs were. But quickly, my body adapted and once again I stood tall feeling nothing but the mental weight of the endless voices in my mind.

Ah, that's better. Now I was complete from, miraculously enough, a single crow.

Getting bored, I stroll away deciding where I would go now along this lonely lit pathway. Possibly back to Ragland's hospital, after all where else would I go but to the comfort of a coma-ridden brother who still believed I was his little sis. I'm a lie, why do I bother pretending I'm just human?

But there's still stuff I didn't quite understand: Who was Pariah, really? And when was Cross consumed by the Supreme Hunter? Is it still alive? I mean if I lived, wouldn't it too? These were some of the questions I could not understand.

But all of this could wait…after all my days were more infinite than this mere night. There's no cute pink bunny in my future that was for sure, but hopefully I have something to look forward to. So in conclusion what have I and Alex become exactly? Something less than human but also maybe something more. A lot more.

* * *

><p>Manhattan is in a slow state of recovery. The city, now a shell of its former self…and ironically, so was I. Sitting on a building near Times Square, I watch happily as Green Day pulls another song number in their concert for charity. New York was going to need all the help it could get, and celebrities raising funds was just the start of it.<p>

Ever so slowly, the virus dies down and slowly, I too am forgotten from both the media and the military. Them and Blackwatch still know I'm alive but I'm not a topic that's as interesting as I used to be anymore. All the media cares about now is One Direction. Screw them though, their songs are horrible….but at least they made a great distraction.

The world looks like it's going to come back to life someday, hopefully I'll see no more death, no more blood and anymore trauma that should arrive. Michael is beside me, no longer in his suit and holding my hand. I'm still not sure we're in love yet….but maybe one day, it could happen. As we watch the concert from the top of the world, I tell Michael about what happened while he was away.

"Wow, so you had a rematch with an Infected 5 minutes to a nuke strike. That is so Chuck Norris".

I laughed. "Yeah, it seemed almost impossible to beat it but I did".

"You must be so full of luck Alex; I wish I had it too".

I simply nod putting a finger to his lips as we see the guitarist throw a pick to one of his loving fans.

Three weeks. Millions Dead. One Virus.

And I was a witness to it all. My name was Alex Mercer…..and my work here has only just begun….

There are just a few more thoughts that continue to nag at my mind: Who is Alberta Wesker? What was the Umbrella Corporation?

**The End? **

**Yeah, lied again. If you want, there's an epilogue which concludes the story at last and ties up both the RE5 and Prototype 2. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

**So here it is for you RE and Prototype fans: Mercer meets Wesker, the epilogue which ties up both franchises from my perspective: Why Alex possibly and actually turned insane and how RE 5 began. This final chapter will be much darker and longer than the recent ones. I swear this chapter is damn long…..so inform me if I made any mistakes (excluding the RE plotline since anything can be altered in an AU) **

**I was very stressed when I wrote this so I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed.**

**And in answer to all the Qns posted on my reviews page:**

**Illinois: I am very sure 'The Thing' was directed by John Carpenter and I personally liked that film but I'm not going to argue with your opinion and I respect it. Also, I know Alex has Hammerfists and the stuff you mentioned but I had no time to add in all of them plus I found the Whipfist ability to be very weak unless you want to throw something. I fixed my errors in Chapter 11. **

**xVentressx: I'm not sure if I want to do that story…but the epilogue should suffice. There are not many RE crossovers with Prototype although they seem very similar.**

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

**P.S. Play the Resident Evil movie theme while reading the part where Alex catches the Object. Also, as hinted, all the RE characters are GB unlike Prototype.**

My name was Alex Mercer (Yes, I've said this before). People called her a killer, a monster, a terrorist. She was none of those labels, just a clueless adolescent girl who hated her life and wanted to change to world for the better. However, the irony of 'monster' was not lost upon me: Alex was now one in every sense of the word, and I was her embodiment and that of the bioweapon she sculpted with her own hands: Blacklight.

It's 5pm now. In a few more hours, the sun will go to sleep over Manhattan, signalling the end of another uneventful day. Everything has cooled down over the past two months, from the Infected Activity to the recent widespread panic in Manhattan. David continues to lie in his vegetative state of mind while Ragland's does his best to cure my 'brother'.

Do you remember Michael? He's in Iraq now helping the poor, saving refugees and fighting the war.

And then I'm thinking it's time that I go somewhere as well. What can I say: I was only a meditator, a neutral power. I've done all I could for Manhattan, from destroying hives to accidentally destroying Blackwatch bases, it was up to the Government now to curb the remaining infection, I was sick of being here doing all the dirty work for them. I wanted to see what the rest of world was like….was it really as fascinating as the ads on the posters say? Were they worth visiting? (Look I'm amnesiac so there are certain bits of information I have yet to remember).

But then I questioned myself: Would it be right to just abandon my sibling alone in the Big Apple? What if someone came after him? Then again David wasn't _my_ brother, he was Alex's. I didn't deserve his hospitality and if he ever did wake up, what would I do: Keep up the pretence or tell him what really happened to his dear sister? What happens then, will he reject me or worse, hand me over to BlackWatch. I mean I was just a sentient copy of someone who was dead and gone; I wasn't some kind of replacement.

Sorry, I was just asking myself way too many mental questions today. And whenever I talked to myself, it meant that I was getting very anxious. In the end though, I'd made a decision and told Ragland I would be on a 'vacation', sadly I never told him how long I would be gone.

So you must be wondering why I chose to leave….. Well, through logic and reasoning, I simply just made up my mind to forget about David for a while and have fun. I know it sounds rather heartless of me but curiosity was dominant in my mind: There was another reason I wanted to go somewhere else but I dare not think about it too much. However, here's a clue…

If I'm still human...where do I fit in now? How do I re-join the human race?

But the real question was: Was I even human anymore? What defined human? What is my place in the universe now?

Oh snap, I was thinking again wasn't I? Geez, I hated getting carried off like that. These days I tended to dream away a lot more often with all the pandemonium gone. So where am I going you ask? I don't really know yet….But Africa sounded like a good place to start. Tomorrow I would take my leave and run East to a whole new place.

I sit here alone now, watching the people go on with their pathetic lives like a guardian angel (or gargoyle depending on how you view me). Ah well, I'm done here, time to hit the—

**Klunk!**

Something cuts my thoughts apart to the attention of reality, its ricocheting off a wall and it lands—

**Snap!**

With lightning fast reflexes, I grab the object. In the palm of my hand lay a pair of black shades. And the first thing I saw was a logo that made my 'blood' run cold as the missing pieces of the puzzle filled its place, the miscellaneous memories that had partially played a role in the events of my creator's demise:

_Racoon city under infection…..A giant pharmaceutical company founded by Sir Edward Ashford, Dr James Marcus and Lord Oswald E. Spencer….An insignia of red and white in an ominous shape…._ _"Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life"._

**Umbrella Corporation**

_**Our business is life itself**_

The remaining threads of Alex's memory were filled to the brim, all of it made sense, I remembered everything:

As a part-time worker in Gentek, Alex knew very little about the relations between her company and the Umbrella, especially about how they were once industrial partners before its complete shutdown, until her brother dug up some files about this mysterious enterprise. Soon after, Alex tried to do a little more research but soon found out that everyone in Umbrella had died under mysterious circumstances. However, Alex did manage to find out about the Tyrant Virus and its other strains, thus deciding to partially copy and experiment with the formula without notice. Eventually, her chance came when Ethan Greene was shipped to the 51st floor of Gentek and for a reward, McMullen decided to let his prized student study a sample. This led to the conception of Blacklight: A stolen recipe, luck and the Redlight Virus. Alex took all the credit for something she never fashioned on her own.

As I leave my trance, I realised I'd kept my eyes fixed entirely on these sunglasses. There was a nostalgic feeling towards this accessory made of glass and metal…..Where had I seen them before?

"Alexandra J. Mercer," a familiar posh voice purrs behind me. Alert, I spin on my heel to face a neatly dressed blonde with sleek, straight hair around my age sauntering towards me, cat-like eyes glowing a deadly reddish-orange. I hadn't even heard her coming my way; this chick was stealthy like a fucking ninja. I could also attribute this fact to what she was dressed in from head to toe in three different words: Sable, Shadowy, Black. And I knew exactly who she was:

Alberta Wesker, the callous, arrogant girl in my dreams.

She was standing face-to-face with me now, staring my left hand. "I believe those are mine." She gestured to the glasses with her animalistic eyes. I nodded handing them over, too stunned to talk at the moment. I mean how could I? There was something I feared about Alberta, but in a good way as if she was a figure of utmost power grace._ Like a Goddess._

"It's been a while old friend. So tell me, how's life?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker's POV:<strong>

So the rumours were to be believed, Mercer was alive.

Just. Like. Me.

I didn't believe that after all this time I had forgotten about how I gave Mercer my Prototype virus as a form of 'exchange' for her sample of Blacklight. Strolling through Central Park (Ironic isn't it?), Alex and I talked about our lives so far for many minutes non-stop, considering that it was possible since we were both superhuman. Eventually, Alex explained about an amnesiac side-effect that occurred to her when she was 'reborn' (As I liked to call it) and asked me if I experienced something similar. Being a friend of my now immortal fool, I didn't lie.

"No, not really. But maybe it's because of certain external factors that our side-effects were different".

"Like what?" she questioned.

"You said you died in Penn Station near where the vial smashed right? Do you think that the Blacklight Virus somehow entered your bloodstream while you were haemorrhaging?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"And furthermore, your abilities are much more advanced than mine, which is possibly due to the genetic-replicating properties of Blacklight attempting to merge with my Prototype virus. Thus because of this fusion, you have gained extra enhancements besides having augmented abilities of course".

"I see….Ally, look at the sky…" Alex pointed above. The clouds above the twilight were getting greyer by the second.

"That's not good. Come let's sit….." And then I realise where I'm looking at, the place where I first officially got to know Alex as, not a mere biology student, but an employee for both Gentek and my dream of a revived Umbrella Cooperation. I recall the day I first laid my eyes on Alex, mistaking her as a long lost relative who held the secrets to immortality. Although she wasn't who I expected her to be, Alex soon proved herself to be a valuable asset and double agent to me. Alex's only flaw was her cowardice which annoyed me greatly sometimes. But maybe that's what I enjoyed about her, Alex's sense of helplessness due to a tragic past of a drunken father who gave her not just physical but emotional wounds as well.

Soon, Alex and I were the best of friends but like everyone in my life, I only saw them as mere accomplices, tools to waste at my own disposal. During weekdays, we went to school as normal pupils intent on listening to every boring word of our teachers. But on weekends, we were playing god, doing experiments involving Genetic Engineering in our free time.

One day before I left for Arklay, I went to Alex's apartment, our usual hangout six hours after we met in the cafe. A thunderstorm had come out nowhere and I knew Alex hated them; she was scared of the lightning in the way it cut across the sky like a scar then disappeared. On that night, I found Alex sobbing in her room and I asked her why she was sad. Alex then blatantly stated that everyone involved in Blacklight was being assassinated and Alex was worried she would be next. She was afraid to die. Out of pity (which I never often feel), I comforted her as she clung to my S.T.A.R.S uniform, staining it with her tears. I ended up telling her a story and stroking her hair. What I didn't tell her however was that I spiked her glass of water with a tranquiliser and when I handed it to her; she was knocked out right away.

I was hesitant about injecting my experimental virus into her bloodstream so I just left a syringe with the Prototype Virus on her desk for compensation and a note as well, telling her about the 'plan'. It was so believable and like the bimbo she was, she fell for it. I never intended to save her in the first place, I intended for Blacklight to be released and let Alex take the blame but what I did not intend for was her resurrection and mine. And here we both are: One big happy reunion. Just a shame my other colleague Wendy Birkin couldn't make it, she was dead.

We both sat on the bench in silence as a drizzle turned to a Downpour, all alone on an empty lit street. As I stare at Alex, I notice there's something different about my acquaintance, like she's lost and angry with what has happened to her. I could understand, it too had taken me a while to get to grips with my lost humanity. She also has gained a rather snarky attitude, apparently didn't like dresses anymore and tended to pay more attention to her surroundings as well as ask a lot of questions. She just wasn't herself anymore, and I was starting to miss the dumb bimbo I knew from 8 months ago. Amnesia can really do wonders to you.

"Not cold?" Alex asks breaking the silence.

"Not at all." Was my simple reply.

"Say Wesker…."

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me about Natural Selection the last time we were here? Why did we hate the world so much?"

Ah, things were getting a little interesting. "Humanity, my dear Alex, is a flaw. And if there is a flaw, we must perfect it. How do we do it you ask? Eliminate the first Gen to birth the second Gen of humans, better and less flawed organisms".

"That's a horrible idea. Humans are nice and they seem rather okay".

I spun around to face her in shock. Since when was Alex on the side of preserving Humanity? Well unless she forgot about _that _too.

"Nice?" I say mockingly, "Okay? Alex you are making me both cringe and laugh at the same time. What happened to your wish to change Earth for the greater good? Have you really forgotten what our goal was? To become not Queens but Gods of a new universe".

Alex stared at me doubtingly. "No, but maybe if you gave them a chance…"

"A chance! They've had their little 'chances' Alex, their time is up. Look around you my friend: War, Poverty, Cancer .We can cure all that, and you will be my role model for Uroboros.

"Uro-what?"

"Let me put this simply, thanks to me, you are alive and thanks to you, I have created this".

I pull out a corked vial from the pocket of my trench coat and show it to my friend. Inside this vial squirms a black tentacle in grey liquid.

"Uroboros, Alex is my prized strain of the Progenitor Virus genetically engineered by the finest minds of Tricell and of course, a dash of Blacklight. Sure most of the Six-Billion will be wiped out thanks to this but look at us Alex, we're not human and this is the power we gained." I paused for a moment to clean my precious shades and to place the vial back where it belonged.

"I think that we should share our gifts with humanity: In less than a year, you will release Blacklight upon Manhattan again and simultaneously I will unleash my little pet which will drench the atmosphere and ensure complete, global saturation." I sighed at the mention of these beautiful words, "We're not destroying the world Alex, We're saving it. The right to be gods is ours".

Look, I know Alex wasn't' my best friend. But I knew what immense power she contained, and if I could bring her to see my vision for this ruined world, Alex could once again be an advantage to my plans. Plus, there was a warlord in West Africa who had become a disturbance to Tricell's projects and needed to be terminated immediately and for that, I would appoint Alex instead of myself for the job.

"Wesker…..I don't know if I want to do that….So far they've been very good to me, rather neutral actually".

"You've only seen their actions 'so far'…but do you know about the evil the humans have in their hearts, the greed and selfishness they possess".

Alex kept silent in thought again, uncertain about this sudden revelation. "Not convinced? Then follow me to Tricell Alex, I will have the honour to show you why humans no longer deserve to live".

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "But where is it?"

"Kijuju, Africa".

Her eyes dilated in wonder at the mention of the very country. "How will we get there?"

"Ah, don't worry about that Alex, I have some friends coming to fetch us…."

The thrum of a helicopter vibrates in the air and two straight lights grab our attention. But what catches mine is the proud logo of Umbrella hovering in the air.

"And just in time too." Alex quipped.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercer's POV:<strong>

The words of my friend rang through my mind: Humanity is cruel, Humanity's time is up, death is inevitable for all. I refuse to trust such bullshit but there was some truth in Alberta's words:

A week ago, I saw the boy I gave a gun to crying outside his own home: His father had gambled their life away.

Two weeks ago, I saw some men abusing a woman in a corridor and a gang fight on the streets.

And just 5 days ago, I saw a child bleeding on the concrete and helped her to Ragland, the only doctor I knew.

If I was starting to lose faith in human nature, this little trip with my ego-mad friend might just confirm what I had to do. Even if the choice I made was wrong in the eyes of those close to me. When the vehicle had finally descended, we had a little race to see who could run faster. Eventually Alberta won but I don't blame her, she had the body of an Olympic athlete. I had the physique of a very sexy supermodel. Overall, we were perfect in our own ways.

I should have told her that her collaborator had actually died ages ago, that she literally became another person but as long as Wesker thought I was her best friend, I decided to play along….See what I could find out about Tricell since she seemed to favour Alex so much.

Arriving at the scene, two people were talking to Wesker when I had caught up. One of them was a tall Italian man in his late 20s and the other wore a black robe, face covered by a metallic mask but from its form I could deduce that the person was clearly a younger male.

"My my Alberta, it seems you have some company." The older male spoke, "Who would this be?"

"Relax Gionne she's just an old friend of mine who's coming with us to Kijuju".

Wesker gestured to me first, "This is Alexandra Mercer." Then to Gionne, "Alex, this is my assistant Evan Gionne".

"So are we acquainted, very good." Wesker clapped once, "Valentine, start the chopper. We're leaving".

The mysterious young man followed orders and slammed the door, preparing controls in the cockpit.

"Well you heard our boss, let's go inside. It's way too wet for my liking out here." Evan said snobbishly, leading me inside the vehicle. We sit on opposite ends as Alberta joins us, however there was a look of envy in Gionne's face when Wesker came and sat with me.

As the helicopter lifts us up,up and away, Manhattan slowly fades from sight as well. It was goodbye Blackwatch, goodbye David and goodbye America…..For now. As we fly above whiter clouds, Alberta nudges my shoulder. "Hey Alex, you want to see my little girl?"

"Um..what?"

"Do you want to see a picture of my baby?"

"Oh that's nice…..Wait, what? You have a daughter? Who the hell raped you?"

She laughed. "No one silly, let me explain again: Thinking ahead, I realised I needed someone to carry on my legacy if I ever died. So When I was….fertile, I extracted my egg and donated it to a scientist named Muller. And well, my daughter grew in a test tube until she was 5." She gave me an embarrassed false smile.

I nodded with a raised eyebrow. This conversation was getting awkward.

"Anyway Alex, this is how she looks li—What the? This isn't my laptop. Unless…." Her eyes widen and twitch, arms posed in anger.

"Um Wesker, are you okay?"

With a voice that could shatter even steel, she screams:

**"CHRRRRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!"**

…**..The End…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Am I done? Am I done?...Yes, I am. *Whew* that was a quite story to write on such a busy schedule.<strong>

**So what happens to Mercer? Does she actually go insane or did something else happen...? I'll leave this question as a cliffhanger.**

**Thanks to all my supporters and reviewers especially Illinois, whoever you are, who pointed out the one mistake I made. If I have the time, I'll write another AU where the main character is 18 year old teen fic. Oh and GenderBended as well. Any Suggetions?**

**But for now, I'd like you to review my other fics as I will be absent from for the whole of next year (Got important exam coming up). See you when I can.—Clad-in-Black-15.**


End file.
